Ahsoka Return
by kikkie
Summary: After being accused, Ashoka left the Jedi order for a new life, to bad that new life is an empress right hand woman on a amazon like female bat-Sh*t crazy planet that holds men as slaves. Will Anakin be able to save his former padawan or will he have to put an end to her new life (takes 3 yrs after the bombing). r18 (lemons!) please no bad comments. if u no like it then no read it
1. Ashoka?

"The reason why you're still alive is because I pity you not respect you. "

(3 years earlier)

I watched her go…alone into the sunset. She told me that this was her choice to make in her life but deep in my gut I felt that it was wrong of me to let her go like this but what could I have done? Order her to stay? Yea, like that would work with snips. I had to let her go, there was nothing I could do to stop her. All I could say was goodbye. A week later Ashoka went missing like a fart in the wind some of the clones joked. I on the other hand did not find is amusing. When a Jedi leaves the council, temple or government they are monitored throughout their whole lives to see if they do any wrong doing. Even if they were no longer Jedi they still had to live by the code. From what Ashoka's monitors have reported she went to a diner to meet with someone at this high fancy place and never came out! Who loses a Jedi!? Anyway ever since then Ashoka has been missing and presumed dead as far as I know.

(Present time)

Obi wan And I were in the council meeting room with with Jedi Master Yoda, he looked stressed from what the two saw.

"I bring bad news." Yoda tells us. "Aayla Secura force is no more." Yoda tells us. We my eyes widen from shock.

"What?" I asked. "She's dead!?"

"No!" Yoda says, making me sigh in relief.

"She is not dead but I do not know where she is, I do not sense her force. I am sending you two to her last known location. Please find her for I fear she is lost."

(Hour later in a ship)

(Narrative Pov)

"Aayla last coordinates were around here before she went missing, in the deep depths of space in the middle of nowhere." Rex tells the two Jedi. "We are arriving near her ship."

"Good, be alert for whatever happens." Obi tells the clone. Rex salutes Obi before leaving the room with two other clones to prepare the other clones leaving Obi and Anakin by themselves in the room.

"I wonder what Snips is doing right now?" Anakin asked his master.

"It's been three years since she's disappeared, for all we know she's propyl dead. I suggest you forget about her Anakin." His master tell his in a stern voice. Even though his harsh words hurt Anakin dearly he could tell that Obi was hurting as well.

"I can't let her go master, she was my student. We just let her go like that…she was still a child." Anakin says. "And the fact that we Jedi just push her out our minds makes me so…" Anakin's left hand fist curls up into a ball of anger for what the Jedi council did to Ashoka.

"It's hard…" Obi says. "I think about her to sometimes, especially whenever I see a young Togruta. And I agree they should have never done that to Ashoka but the council makes mistakes and it was her choice to leave."

"I should have stop her! She was only 14 when she left!"

"15 Anakin." Obi says.

"She was!?" Anakin asked shocked a little.

"Remember the time we first use the visionary 2OOOTH?" Obi tells him.

"Yea…that was a weird day…"

(3 years ago or 4 years ago)

(Ashoka 15 birthday)

"MASTER!" Ashoka shouted on the top of her lungs as she ran out her room holding a big blue box that said happy birthday Ashoka on it. She runs straight into Anakin room holding this box with Obi right behind her. Anakin was doing paper work while r2b2 was recharging in the corner of the room. Anakin looks at Ashoka in shock.

"Yea Snips, is everything okay?" Anakin asked.

"Look what Master Obi bought me for my birthday!" Ashoka says as she high tech sun glasses looking gear.

"Their video gaming glasses!" Ashoka says.

"Good for you Snips." Anakin says about to go back to his paper work when all of a sudden a pair of glass were thrown his way.

"Oh of course we can play together Master!"

"Snips I'm really busy- Oh of course master this will be your present to me for forgetting my birthday and not even bothering to say happy birth not once at all today!" Ashoka says before leaving the room. Anakin looks at Obi with a tint of anger.

"You knew today was her birthday didn't you?" Anakin asked.

"I though you knew too." Obi says. "Well I guess you're going to have to play with her then. Good luck!" Obi tell Anakin. Anakin grips the glass but tries his best not to break them.

(Game time)

Obi was in the corner of Ashoka room with a bowl of popcorn enjoying the view of what he was watching. Ashoka and Anakin moving their arms in the air while shouting stuff at each other. Obi was having the time of his life. Thank god it was midnight on the ship and everyone was asleep or else Anakin would be losing his pride right about now. It's a shame he didn't know that the glasses were recording his every move though.

(Game)

"HIYA!" Ashoka shouted as she kicks a virtual watermelon into the air. Anakin slices three watermelons with his hands that for some reason have become swords in this world. As much as he hated to say it he was enjoying himself. Ashoka kicks a melon to his face which caused it to pop in front of him. Ashoka laughs at her move. Anakin picks up a melon from the ground then throws it Ashoka.

(Obi)

Obi ate his popcorn and watched the two have their fun, not realizing the motion remote was by his bottom. When her moves his body a little to adjust his position his butt clicked high on the motion sense. So when Ashoka was hit with a melon she went flying into the air and straight for the wall. Obi jumps at this.

(Game)

"OW! Master that hurted." Ashoka says.

"Let's change the game then." Anakin goes to the menu and changes the thing to island settings. When he did the first thing they notice was lava coming their way.

"AHHH BURRRR!" Ashoka shouted. Anakin jumps on a table nearby. Ashoka looks at him.

"Don't leave me alone!" Ashoka shouted but it was too late for she had died in the game. She looks at Anakin with puppy dog eyes. Anakin does not fall for it. He jumps off the table and restarts the mission. When the Lava comes near them Anakin shouted:

"Oh don't worry Ashoka, for I shall save you!" Anakin says before he picks her up then carries her bridal style to the table.

"Awww yay!" Ashoka cheered. Obi was enjoying the two playing around. This was possible Ashoka best birthday ever.

"Hey Obi, look at my butt!" Ashoka joked because the way Anakin was holding her, her butt was midway in the air."

"Don't look at her butt! Never mind, I'll dip it in Lava!" Anakin then to pretends to drop ashoka on the floor. Ashoka pretends to burn as she crumples her body. Obi laughs at this.

(Present)

"Yea, that was a weird day for the both of us. It's a shame they broke the next day." Anakin says with a small smirk on his face. Just then Rex came into the room.

"We are here sir." He says. Anakin and Obi follow the clone. Anakin, Obi and 4 clones(with Rex) enters the ship of Aayla, the ship was dark and reeked of mold. Anakin spoted two rotting clone corpses on the ground. Rex nearly threw up from the sight of maggots eating away at his brothers. Anakin looks away then notices something:

"Were in space, how did those flies get into the ship?" Anakin asked. Before anyone could answer they were attack by bright beaming shining light that could pierce the very brain. Anakin uses the force to break one of the lights but he was then shot at with needle to the arm. He pulls it out then proceeded to through and over the broken light to attack whoever was shooting at him only to be shot again with another needle to the ankle then shoulder. Anakin moans in pain but still charges his enemy. His enemy pulls out a white light saber then points it at him. Because of the darkness and his enemy was wearing a pitch black hooded cloak in the room Anakin could not fully see his opponent but that did not stop him from attacking it. The enemy charges at him as well, the two light sabers were practically flying around the room, trying to cut each other but they kept blocking on another. Anakin felt his arm and ankle going numb. Anakin falls to the ground and growls in pain. The enemy came into the light of the room and took off her cloak. Anakin eyes widen for he saw before him nearly killed him. It was Ashoka!

"Oh poor master, did Yoda send you hear?" Ashoka asked him. Anakin, still in pain as his body goes numb, glares at her with anger in his eyes. Ashoka just laughed at this. Even though she looked different Anakin knew it was her. Her head tails were longer and seem thinker last time he saw her. She was wearing thick Eyeliner that made her eyes looks like cat eyes and she wore crimson red lip stick that made her lips look bigger then they use to be, or did they actually have gotten bigger?

"Ashoka, why are you doing this?" Anakin asked.

"Doing what?" Ashoka asked in a crude way. "Protecting my family from the likes of you of course!" Ashoka says as she watches Anakin body begin to twitch in pain. Ashoka puts away her light saber and crotches near him. As his body twitches on the ground Ashoka gently touches his hair and rubs it. Anakin begins to drolls and shake heavily back and forth before his vision goes blank.

 **Kikkie: I might have gotten some stuff wrong about star wars and I apologies! R &R I know three years after Ashoka leave Anakin might have turned evil but in my story he still is good. Please no bad comments and tell me if I should make a second chapter?**


	2. The re-write!

_**Hello everyone, some important news, I will be changing this story! Don't worry we will still have the same theme (Ashoka is evil) but with a different story plot line! I will get to it soon!**_


	3. Syringes!

"MASTER! HELP ME!" _Ahsoka shouted from her room on the ship at the top of her lungs earlier in the morning. Anakin was in the shower washing his hair when he heard his young Padawan calling for him. In a second Anakin had put on his boxers then sprinted towards Ahsoka and his quarters. When he entered he saw horror beyond word. Ahsoka was sitting on bloody sheet, her shirt and panties were all covered in blood. Even her hands were covered in the crimson liquids. Anakin begins to panic._

"Snips, what did you do!?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, everything was fine last night!" Ahsoka shouts. She stands up on her bed then see's blood running down from her legs. "MASTER IM DYING!"

"Stay calm Snips!" _Anakin shouted right before he throws her body over his shoulder then literally carried her to the infirmary. He throws her onto the bed, not noticing the sign in the corner of the room that said: Out for breakfast. Ahsoka begins to cry._

"I'm dying aren't I?" Ahsoka cried. "I got a disease from our last mission and its killing me isn't it!?"

"Stay calm Snips everything will be fine." _Anakin say as he wipes the blood off from his hand, for some reason it smelled like warm chocolate in the morning, his favorite drink to drink on a cold day._

"Will be fine!? I'M BLEED OUT MY VAGINA MASTER!" _Ahsoka snaps at him. Anakin slowly backs away from her. Ahsoka body begins to twitch and crumble in pain as she screams. Anakin leaves the room in a hurry then goes straight to Obi room for help. He literally kicks the door down then shouted:_

"Master, Ahsoka bleeding to death through her vagina!" Obi one looks at Anakin as if he was dense in the head before realizing:

"Why did you kick my door down when you could had use the open button?"

 **(Present)**

 _Ahsoka rose from her bed in a heap of sweat from her nightmare a few years ago when she became a woman. Her alarm watch begins to peep to tell her what time it is. She had to be somewhere now. She gets out of bed, already dressed, and heads to where she be needed. She walks through the long hall ways of the castle she lived in. she made her way all the way down to the dungeons where two Zabrak females got to their knees and bowed to her._

"Lady Tano, everything is ready, we are waiting for your commend." One of the Zebraks tells her.

"Where's Alia?" Ahsoka asked the two.

"She is getting out of her bed now." _The other Zebrak says. Ahsoka sighs before walking past to where one of their subjects were. He was restrain with belt straps that were holding his body down against a melt shaped of a lower case T. His hands were being restrained on each side of the ends with three belt restrains on his arms. His feet were being held one belt that was thick in length that attached to the melt the melt stand. He was practically naked with only a small piece of clothes covering his area, and that didn't go that far from his thighs. He looks down at Ahsoka with red eyes…he was pissed!_

"I'm going to kill you." He growls at Ahsoka. The togruta in front of him just chuckled at his comment.

"Oh Anakin, just try." She tells him. Anakin tries to move his hands to use his force but he couldn't, something was hold his power back. Ahsoka smiles at him as she watched before answering:

"Can't use the force?" Ahsoka asked.

"Go fuck yourself." _Anakin muttered under his breathe. Ahsoka giggles at him before approaching his body, she was so close to him he could feel her breath against his lips. She raise her hand to his face slowly, the next thing Anakin knew his left cheek was burning in pain. Ahsoka had back hand him before she walked away from him, she then order the two Zebraks to leave her alone in the room with him. They do as told. Once the door closed she looked at Anakin with a pitiful face._

"Do you know why you are still alive?" _Ahsoka asked but Anakin did not answer her. "Your alive because I told them to let you live. So you treat me with respect or I will make your life very difficult here." She tells him before walking over to the side of the room where a small table was, on the table was three syringes that had different color liquids in them. Ahsoka grabs the middle syringe that was filled with a blue liquids. She then walks over to Anakin with the syringe in her hand._

"What is that!?" Anakin asked with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"This is what is keeps your force under control, or morally out of YOUR control." _Ahsoka says before she grabs him by his chin then forces his head to turn to the side, exposing his neck. She then press the needle into a vein, injecting the liquids into his body. She then puts the syringe down and smile._

"I will be right back, until then enjoy the pain _." Ahsoka says. Anakin was about to respond his body started to feel weird and painful, that something was building up in his system. Ahsoka smiles before leaving Anakin alone in the room._

(Obi-wan)

"Ahsoka, please let me go, if I had passed or entered something you did not want us to go in we can discuss about this in a more civilize way." _Obi-wan says but Ahsoka still ignores him. She whispers into her servants ears. One of the Zabrak giggles then looks at Obi-wan. That Zebrak whispers back into Ahsoka ear. Ahsoka nods then looks back at the Obi-wan before saying:_

"Obi-wan, you're a nice man and I respect you so I will explain to you why I will not let you go. And first let me say it's nothing personal but I can't afford you running to the empire and telling them that this planet exist." Ahsoka says as she bring a syringe towards his neck.

"What is that?" Obi-wan asked.

"Something to suppress your powers." _Ahsoka says right before injects the liquids into him. A few minutes later two Zeltron approach behind her. One was pink with white hair while the other was red with blonde hair. Both females seemed to staring down at Obi-wan with hungry eyes. The red skin woman was very tall with long legs that had a thin heel on her pumps. She wore a black wrap over dress that was a long sleeve that stopped mid-way on her thighs and only closed where her waist was, showing over her navel and her huge breast that the dress barely covered. The ends of her dress had white writing on it that Obi-wan could not read. She also wore a thin chain around her neck that had a blue charm that match the color of her eyes. She wore black lipstick. The pink one was in daisy duke like shorts, showing off her huge butt that had peek out of the shorts a little. She was wearing a very tight white top had long sleeves as well. Her eyes were bright green with red lipstick._

"Hello Ahsoka!" The red skin Zeltron says, making Ahsoka turn her body around to stare at the woman.

"You're late Alia." Ahsoka says.

"I have other business to attend to lady Tano. Forgive me if I am late at time." Alia says before she looks over to Obi-wan. "Is this your new servant?"

"Servant?" Obi-wan asked but the females ignored him.

"Yes, and the other one so leave them alone." Ahsoka says, Alia gave her a confused look. To which Ahsoka stopped what she was doing to explain what she meant: "Do not rape my servant."

"I am insulted that you would say that!" Alia says.

"You have the mating systems of a goar bunny." Ahsoka says, making Alia glare at her.

"Okay, so I am horny all the time, so what!?" Alia said. Obi-wan clears his throat, gaining the attention of Ahsoka.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked with venom at the end of her tongue.

"May I ask where Anakin is?" Obi-wan asked.

"Two door down to the right side of here, but you may not worry about that. If I were you I'd be worried about the wave of pain that is about to go through your body." Ahsoka said right before she threw the syringe onto the table. She then looked at Alia assistant Wilida to say:

"Go to Anakin and inject him with the yellow liquids please, then order some of your slaves to take him back to my room." Ahsoka tells the young girl. She bows to her before leaving the room to do as told.

"What about this one?" Alia asked.

"My business." _Ahsoka tells Alia before picking up the syringe with red liquids in it. She then approaches Obi-wan then injects the liquids into his neck. He moans a little in pain as the liquids seep into his body. Ahsoka sighs as she walks over to the front door to go check on Anakin._

 _ **Kikkie: going to leave this chapter here! I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! Tell me if you want me to continue this story or not.**_


	4. first day of slavery

"Oh dear Force…" _I thought, my head felt like some had hit me in the back of the head with a rock. I tried to open my eyes and oh my force it hurts so badly! I feel like have that nasty goo stuff in my eye the first time I got pink eye, Obi-wan literally had to spray some sort of medicine in my eye to get rid of it. But for some weird reason my manhood felt good. My eyelids opened slowly and painfully to a bright white light that burned my sight. I closed my eyes again before opening them to the small light bulb that hung over me. My eyes look to the left then the right and saw that I was laying on a golden silk covers with red sewed shaped roses. I took a deep breath and tried to move my arms but my manhood felt like it was being man handle, I look down to see an orange hand…Wait, an Orange hand!? I lift my upper body up and saw her._

"What the fuck are doing!?" _I shouted, I could not believe what I was seeing. My old Padawan gripping my manhood in her hands like it was a joy stick. Padme never did that before, well once, but that was to get me off her in a hurry. Ahsoka smiles at before saying:_

"My, my you are blessed Anakin." _Ahsoka jokes as she grabs my manhood and grips it hard, making my body twitch in pain a little._

"Let go! Let go you domintrix bitch!" I shouted only for her to squeeze hard at my length, dear force it hurts!

"Don't call me a bitch!" _She says right before she lets go of my man hood then proceeded to crawl off the bed we were on, she was wearing only a white robe that went down to her knees. I look down at my manhood and saw two black circles on it. I then notice I was completely naked but that was beside the point!_

"Ahsoka, what the hell is this!?" I said before I point at my junk.

"A cock ring." She answers with a smile on her face. "To tell everyone who's slave you are."

"SLAVE!?" I shouted before jumping off the bed. She looks over her shoulder and smiled at me.

"Yes, my slave." Ahsoka tells me. She then tilts her head to the left side and looks at me with a confused face. "Was I not clear the first time?"

"What makes you think I will listen to you?" I asked her, Ahsoka rolled her eyes and points to my manhood.

"At the snap of my finger I can send…12.7 bolts of electrifying pain from your ball sack into your entire body. And trust me it hurts." _She tells me as she walks over to me with a huge smile on her face, I glared down at her, and I really wanted to slap her._

"Bitch…" I muttered.

"Asshole." _Ahsoka responded before taking off her robe to revile a she was only wearing a black long sleeved black dress with a clit cut on her left leg, her left leg also appeared to hold her light saber in a leg holster. The upper part of the dress was cut open to show off Ahsoka breast that I am guessing she had grown while being away from me. She threw her robe to my feet then said:_

"Pick it up." _She tells me but I look away from her to notice. She asks me again but I ignored her, then I felt a horrible pain that caused my body to twitch violently. I fall to the ground with my body witching violently._

"Force _…" I moaned in pain when the shocking stopped, oh my force I will murder that woman in her sleep! But for now I think its best if I just do as she tells me, I don't want to feel that shock again. I pick up her stupid robe then throw it on her bed. A few seconds later she came into the room with a small black shorts in her left and what appears to be a leash and collar on the other hand…_

"Oh no…"

( **4 days, Ahsoka Pov** )

"Alia!" I shouted from my office as I did paper work. The red skin woman walked into my office then looked behind me in shock.

"You trained him already?" _She asked, I presume she was talking about Anakin who was standing behind wearing nothing but black men underwear boxer briefs. He had such a big bulge, I may take half the day off to train him a bit more._

"I wouldn't say fully _…" I muttered under my breath. Anakin glared down at me with daggers, these last 4 day have been a hassle for me. Not only did it take me a day to explain to Anakin what he is supposed to be doing but it took me three to train him not to attack him. A few bolts to balls taught him very welly…well not to attack. He still won't listen to me when I tell him to do other stuff._

"Well this is your first slave Lady Tano, give him a few more weeks, then he will be as loyal as a puppy. Or…mindless Jedi." Alia tells me as she mocks the Jedi by calling them Mindless. Which they are!

"Bit me…" Anakin tells her. Alia rolls her eyes before looking at me to say:

"The Empress wants to see you Lady Tano."

"When?" I asked.

"9."

"I will be at the temple by then. Anymore news?"

"Yes, I am having a bit of a problem stopping the other Jedi from puking…" She says, both Anakin and I eyes looked at her in worry.

"Other Jedi? Obi-wan?" Anakin asked with a small hint of worry in his voice.

"Anakin please leave the room." I tell him but he does not move. "Anakin PLEASE leave the room, Alia and I must talk." _I tell him the second time but this time I was louder and sterner. Anakin glared at me before walking out of the room but before he bumps shoulders with Alai. When he walks out the room Alia started to speak._

"Your friend Obi-wan won't stop puking! He has lost 10 pounds already!" Alia shouted at me. "If he keep going like this then I may have to stop injecting him with the serum and that will lead to end fall!"

"That is not my fault! You made the serum, you fix it!" I tell her.

"I can't! The time I need to find the problem will be enough time for the effects to wear off. Giving him his powers back." She says. "I think we need to…"

"What?" I asked.

"To terminate him…"

"No." I tell her straight away. "Either you find the problem and fix it or I will hold you responsible for any problems." _I tell her. She sighs before bowing to me and leaving the room. A few minutes later Anakin walks into the room then takes a seat on the couch to the far left of my office. I scratched my Lekkus and started to think about Obi-wan. I am not going to lie, I do care for him and Anakin, but not as much as I use to. Although I did give him away to a fantastic woman…_

( **4 days ago** )

"Obi-wan, wakey, wakey, eggs and becky _!" I shouted as I tapped Obi-wan face. The old man was still hanging on the pole. He looked up at me before moaning in pain as my servants undoes his restrains. When the last one was done he fell hard onto the ground with a loud thump._

"Ow…" He mutters as he moves his body from the ground. Once he was on his feet he fell straight down on his butt then begins to moan in pain.

"I do not feel good." He tells me.

"Must be a side effect, it will pass Obi-wan." I tell him. "Anyway, I got some great news for you!"

"You are letting me leave?" He asked.

"No, your new masters are here." I tell him with a smile on my face. Obi-wan looked at me as if I was crazy, which I propyl am.

"Masters? I do not understand." _He tells me, I rolled my eyes before clapping for my servants. The two Zabrak females grabbed Obi-wan by his shoulder then forced him to stand up to his feet. They then force him to walk out the room, all the way outside where the sky was bright blue and the air was clean. I watched him then be shoved into a yellow carriage that had blue roses wrap around it big circle wheels. Obi-wan sat down on the yellow leather seat before moaning in more pain. Before my servant closed the door I stopped her to walk over to Obi-wan to say:_

"If the pain continues or gets worse please call me or Alia _." I tell him before closing the door. I didn't know if he heard at the time because he was in so much pain. I watched the carriage carry him to his new masters._

( **Present** )

 _I rubbed my eyes before finishing my last document on some important matter about the army. To tell you the truth I don't read have the stuff work on. I move my body to the left side of my desk then open a choir to put the paper in. once inside the choir I slide the door closed then looked over to Anakin, he was sitting on the couch reading a book from my shelfs. I scratch my right head tail before getting up from my seat then walking over to him. When take a seat next to him he does not even remove his eyes from the book._

"Anakin…" I spoke but he still ignored me. "Anakin!" I shouted straight into his ear, causing him to drop the book to grab his ear.

"What!?" He shouted at me. I make a huff noise then glared at him, he was so stupid.

( **Anakin Pov** )

"What do you want snips?" I asked her.

"You know what I want." _She says as she moves her hand to her shoulder to slowly pull down her shoulder straps, showing off her bra. I must admit, for a 19 year old she certainly had an amazing body. I turn my head back to my book._

"I'm not in the mood." _I tell her. She sighed before getting up from the couch then procced to walk out the room, she slammed the door shut with a loud bang that could wake the dead. I sigh before setting the book on the table._

"I need to get out of here! I need to leave this place! I need to find Obi-wan and get out of here!" _I shouted in my thoughts. Ahsoka a fucking psychopath and she is crazy! I got up from my couch then started to rummage through Ahsoka desk in search for a communicator but all I found were papers and… A LIGHT SABER! I grabbed it then ran to the side of the door. I turn on the saber and held it with a death grip. Even without the force I was still a Jedi dammit! The door slowly opened with Ahsoka coming out of the door._

"Anakin I _-" I cut her off before she could even finish. My fist banged against her face hard, making her fall down to the floor. I turn my blade to point towards her head to stab her only to be stopped when she used her force to push my body to the wall. She then used the force to swing me from one side of the room to the other till the light saber was out of my hand. I fell hard to the floor. Ahsoka walks up to me then stomps her heel onto my blood and flesh hand hard._

"Next time you want to kill me I suggest doing it when I'm asleep." _She tells me before getting off my foot. She then walks over to where her light saber was and picked it up. I grabbed my hand then moaned in pain as the stinging pain rushed from my hand to my arm to my body and it hurt like a bitch. Ahsoka walks near me before kicking the back of my back with a strong force, sending me flying to her desk, making me knock it over before I fell. I groan in pain as I tried to get to my feet but the only thing that was going through my body was pain and panic._

"Fuck…" _I muttered. I could hear her footsteps approaching and for the first in many years, I was scared for my life. I never felt this fear before since I was kid hiding from all the killers and drug dealers that kept coming into my house. I remember always hiding in a closet while my mother would lie to the robbers that she did not have a son because she feared that they would kidnap me and train me to kill or be something worse. Oh dear force the memories…they kept following and following back into my mind. Even my fear of small spaces from me hiding in the closet all the time came back. It hurts so much. My vision started to fuzz then blur till everything went black._

" **Mom**?"

 _I spoke as I opened my eyes to small place…like a box…oh force I was in a box! It was so small I couldn't even move my body around._

"SOMEONE! ANYONE!?" _I shouted but no answer. It was dark and I couldn't move, my breathe were getting short and shorter by the minute and everything was moving on its own._

"HELP ME!" _I shouted to the endless darkness under my feet but nothing was helping me. The walls were closing in on me and felt like they were going to squish my body. My heart wouldn't stop pounding._

" _Someone help me…"_

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end this chapter here I hope you like it!**_


	5. lil-pon?

_It was 9pm and I was sitting in front of the most beautiful and wises woman I know, Empress Stella She was a human with long golden hair that touched the floor, her eyes was as blue as the sky, her lips was as pink as a pink Lilium. Her skin was white a snow and she had a lovely figure, although you could never see it since she always wore a white kimono with yellow butterfly patterns on it. She looked beautiful, but right now I was not seeing beauty, I was seeing anger._

"What do you mean you want Anakin to be one of us, I already paid for him!" I shouted at my empress.

"Ahsoka…my sweet child." She spoke in a low and peaceful voice. "I see us all living a perfect life in a brand new galaxy, but in order for that to happen he must be part of us."

"He will not join us empress, I don't know if you see this in your vision but Anakin is bat shit crazy!" I tell her.

"And you were lost child in the dark of confusion and sadness, but I gave you a chance." She tells me and she is right. I was doing some bad things before I came here.

"But what if your vision is wrong? You had said so yourself that the future can change if someone make the tiniest mistake." I tell her. "What if Anakin is that mistake!?"

"Then I will be the one to pay the price." She tells me before pointing her index finger at me. "Release him then teach him, then bring him to me when he is ready." She tells me. I take a deep breathe before leaving the room.

(Anakin Pov)

 _ **Make the pain stop…**_

 _ **Make the memories stop…**_

 _ **Please come back to me…**_

 _ **Mom…**_

 _ **Mom it hurts…**_

 _ **Mommy….**_

 _I know I have been in this prison for a few hours but it was getting to me and I don't know why! I kept think about my mom, how she suffered at the hands of that man that I trusted. I trusted him and he killed her._

 _ **Mom…**_

 _I could have stopped him! I should have stopped him! I should have told her not to go with him! I was strong enough to save her but I was too busy in the temple! I should have never became a Jedi…now I'm going to die. I promise you that I would live but my promise won't hold! I am so sorry!_

 _If I could_

 _Become someone_

 _Would you still_

 _Be there for me…_

 _I hear voice…I think its Ahsoka…why is she singing? Where is she!? Ahsoka please get me out! It's hot and I don't be here anymore! My head feels light and I can't breathe, please let me out. The top of the box slowly opens to a bright piercing light…_

(Ahsoka Pov)

"I think you put too much Lil-pon into the air filter and why is it so hot in here? It's like a sauna in here!" _I tell to my right hand woman, Syala, another togruta that worked with me. Unlike me her head tails didn't grow as tall as most Togrtuta, then again she a half-breed. Her mother was a Togruta and her father is a Twilik._

"I put in as much as Alia told me too." _She responded. When the lid opened Anakin was on his back hyperventilating so I examined the box a bit before realizing I forgot to open air holes. If Anakin was in there longer he would not be here, luckily the lil-pon gives out a small sprits of oxygen so Anakin didn't die. Note to self always check box before leaving…_

"There-there Anakin, take nice and slow breathes." _I tell him as I pat his back while takes deep breathes to ease the pain. Ugh! He was sweaty and smelled horrible, how long was he here… I was told by Alia to see the empress at 3…oh force Anakin has been in here for six hours maybe._

"Ahsoka…" He muttered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Go die…" Anakin tells me before fainting.

"Ugh!" I muttered. "Syala take him back to my quarters then file the paper work I left on my desk. I have a lot to do and I don't have time to deal with…THIS right now." I tell my right hand woman as I point at Anakin.

"Where will you be going?" Syala asked me.

"I need to speak with Obi-wan and see if he is still alive." I tell her right before I walked out the room in a hurry as I make my way outside where a carriage was waiting for me.

(Obi-wan home, Narrative Pov)

 _Laying on a green bed with pillows stuffed with exotic bird pillow laid Obi-wan Kenobi, he was bed ridden. His face was flushed red, he was sweating bullets, his skin was pale with gray bags under his eyes and his breathes were both deep and long. Next to him was a dirty grey bucket that had some of his vomit in it. In the other side of the room was Alia holding a syringe filled with some sort of yellow liquids in it. She turns her body around to approach the sick man but was stopped when the door to the room slammed open in a violent matter, the red skin woman looked at the door and saw Ahsoka, she did not look happy._

"Hello lady Tano." Alia spoke. "You look…unhappy."

"I am not, Anakin tried to kill me…" Ahsoka muttered as she walks over to Obi-wan, she gently puts her hand on his head but removes it quickly. "He is on fire!"

"He shouldn't be, I have been giving medicines that counter the chemicals." Alia said, making Ahsoka left eye twitch a little in anger.

"You would give him more of the stuff that is making him sick in hopes that it all cancels each other out?" Ahsoka asked. "Oh my force! Are you trying to kill him!?"

"Ahsoka this is how I treat ALL of our civilians, do not yell at me." Alia tells the girl. "I have to build his immune system so that he doesn't get sick when he goes outside."

"Does this look like his system getting better?" I asked the woman as I pointed to the sick man in the bed.

"I will fix him just give me more time."

"Alia you know that is not my choice."

"I will fix him and I will-no you won't." _A gentle male voice cuts them off. The two look over to the front door and gasped. Alia bows down while Ahsoka just tilts her head a little._

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn…I thought you left the house." Ahsoka muttered.

"I did but when I heard you were in the area I hurried home." He tells the young girl before looking at his old Padawan. "Is he getting any better?" _Jinn asked the two ladies, Ahsoka looks at Alia for her to respond but the red skin woman did not say anything, instead she looks down at her feet in shame._

"His fever has been getting worse, I am afraid if we keep him on the medicine to subdue his powers then he will die." Alia answered.

"Then get him off the medicine." Jinn said.

"We can't do that, all Jedi must be under the medicine till we know that they are loyal to us." Alia says. "We can't afford another massacre of 53."

"Yea…" Ahsoka muttered under her breathe.

"I will keep an eye on him, just get off the medicine." The older Jedi tells them before leaving. Ahsoka makes a sigh sound before walking out of the room.

(Anakin Pov)

 _I hate this, I hate getting moved by muscle body Zabrak, and oh fuck I think they broke my back! I can't turn. I couldn't move from where I was laying, which I think was Ahsoka bed because I always sleeping on the couch ever since I came here. I tried to move my arms but I couldn't even move my finger, my body was weak…but yet…while I was in that box…I thought about that song Ahsoka sang once…how did it go?_

(Flashback, Narrative Pov)

"Ahsoka!?" _Anakin shouted as he searched the temple for his young padawan. It was a week after Ahsoka first mission alone with her fleet in space, it did not end well, she lost half of her entire fleet in one go. Many of the Jedi tried to counsel her about this but she had ignored them. One Jedi even told her that clones are a dime a dozen, which made Ahsoka feel awful because she never thought of the clones that way. Now Anakin is in search of his padawan after being informed by Obi-wan of the cruel words of that Jedi. So far she was not anywhere, not their room, the lunch hall, the training rooms, library or game room. So where could she have been? Anakin was just about to give up hope when he sensed her force sparking up from the roof of the temple. Anakin heads towards the roof in a hurry before stopping at the front door when he saw her on the roof sitting at the edge, her knees where to her face and her lekkes were changing from blue, to red to grey in a flashing matter. Anakin walks over to her then gently puts his hand on her shoulder, scaring the young girl, making her look up in shock._

"Master!" Ahsoka shouted before getting to her feet then hiding something behind her back. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing on the roof in the middle of the night?" Anakin asked the young girl, she looks down at her feet before answering:

"I am doing nothing." Ahsoka says.

"Oh really, then what is that behind your back?" Anakin asked with a smart ass look on his face.

"Its nothing." Ahsoka says.

"Come on Ahsoka." _Anakin says but Ahsoka did something else, she lifted her hand into the air then let's go of the paper, making it fly into the night sky till is disappeared. Anakin eyes widen in shock at his padawan action. Ahsoka then walks past her master but before she rams her shoulder against his in anger._

(Present, Anakin Pov)

 _I never found that paper but I am not sure that where I heard her sing that the first time. Shit why am I thinking of a stupid song when I could be dead any minute! I need to find a way to contact the temple, also where the fuck is Obi-wan and Aayla? Aayla a woman so they couldn't have killed her off? Could they? No, they hurt men not women, so where is she? And Obi-wan, last I heard he was sick, I need to find them. Obi-wan can propyl get me out of this._

"Fuck…" _I muttered under my breath, and right at that moment Ahsoka came into the room. She turns on the lights then I realized something, this isn't Ahsoka room! It's a completely different one! Oh great she sold me to another person…wait that may be good, then I can get out easier. But why is this room smaller then hers? It's like a room on a one of my ship, oh force am I on a ship!? SHIT! I NEED TO MOVE!_

"How are you feeling?" Ahsoka asked me, I guess she noticed that I wasn't asleep.

"I have a headache." I tell her.

"Sorry about that, that might have been my fault." She tells me. "Go back to sleep, tomorrow we will be heading out some place." _She tells me, she then starts to pull her dress over her legs then off her slim body, showing off her grown curvy body, is it weird that I am finding her attractive? I couldn't help but to watch her breast jiggle as she walked over to the corner of the room to open a closet where a bunch of colorful clothes were. She sticks her left hand into the closet then pulls out some sort of tiny dress. She takes off her bra that was holding her huge jugs together then throws it on the floor before putting a small dress…TRANSPARENT DRESS! It was a royal blue extremely thin layer of clothe that was completely see through, oh my force her breast didn't even fit into the cups of her PJ's. Oh force she was wearing one of those baby doll lingerie dress, don't ask me how I know what those things are it's a long story. She walks over to the bed then gently lays her body next to mine. She then reaches over to the night stand to turn off the light in the room before cuddle next to me, oh force I could feel her soft breast rubbing against my arm as she cuddles next to me. I could feel her breath on my neck._

"Goodnight Anakin." _Ahsoka whispers into my ear, even with my body week beyond words I could feel manhood poking from under the sheets, sticking up proudly. This was going to be a long night._

 _ **Kikkie: I am sorry that this chapter is short I will try to make the next one longer, anyway thank you for reading! R &R **_


	6. The Empress choice

"Come here Anakin, let me comfort you."

 _She tells me, she laid there on her knees with her hands out to me, she was wearing a black cloak dress that had a cut that went down to her belly button. On each side of her dress were clits that went up to her waist, showing off her long orange legs. I stood before her with a big smile on my face…tonight was going to be good night._

( _Present time_ )

"Where are we going?" _I asked Ahsoka as I was getting dragged by her two muscle headed Zabrak female guards. They were dragging me across a long dark hall that had paintings of roses all over the walls._

"The empress." Ahsoka tells me. "She wants to speak with you."

"The Empress?" I asked. "Why would you great and powerful leader want to see me?"

"I wish I knew." Ahsoka spoke. _We walk for a while till we reached a big golden door. The two guards stop to take off my chains, freeing me from my restrains. The doors slowly opens with a bright shining light that blinded me for a few seconds. The light then dims down, reviling a bedroom._

"Go!" _Ahsoka tells me as she points to the room. I walk a few steps into the room, when I was near the couch the doors slowly closed behind me. When they were fully closed I looked around the room but didn't see anyone in here. I took a seat on the couch near the bed and sighed. I was too scared to do anything._

"Are you well?" _A voice spoke, I jumped out of my seat then looked over my shoulder to see a middle-aged Togruta standing behind me. The strange thing is he was wearing Jedi robes._

"A ma-man?" I spoke. "Are you the Empress servant?" I asked the Jedi looking person in front of me. The smiles at me before he laughs.

"Oh no, I am the empress _." He tells me, I could feel my face turning into something confusing. The man in front of me smiles before he raises his hand in the air, few minutes later his skin started to glow and sparkle so bright that I had to close my eyes. When I opened then a woman with golden hair appeared before me._

"What the hell?" I spoke.

"I know." _The Empress spoke before me, now his voiced sounded like a woman's. This was extremely confusing. "Come with me Anakin, there is a lot of explaining to do and not much time to do it." She says, she then points to a table in the middle of the room that had a tea set with two cups of tea on each end of the table…that table was not there when I entered the room. I shake my head a little before I make my way to the table. I then take a seat. The Empress joins me, for some weird reason she reminded me of the SISTER. A few minutes later the Empress turned back into a man but this time it was a human man with blonde hair and blue eyes._

"What are you?" I asked the Empress.

"A jedi. But I will tell you more about that later, right now I want to talk to you about something." He tells me.

"What do you want?" I asked him…her…I am sorry.

"I want you to join me." He/she tells me.

"Why and what are you doing here?" I asked. "If you're a man then why do you enslave men? Why are you disguised as a woman? What is your gender!? I am so confused." I tell him.

"One question at a time."

"What is your gender?"

"Male." He tells me.

"How are you able to change your gender and species like the way you do?"

"A special…trick I learned from the Jedi temple."

"They never taught me that."

"Maybe you fell asleep in that class." _He tells me, okay even though I never went to Jedi academy I know for a fact Jedi can't change their race or gender…unless Obi-wan and Ahsoka are lying to me and never told me. No, Obi-wan would have taught me that, he is very series about work._

"Why are you enslaving men?" I asked.

"I'm not, the women are." He tells me. "You see Anakin this planet is very special. Did you notice that you couldn't sense it when you came near it?"

"Yea…" _I spoke when I realized he was right. When I was on Aayla ship I notice that we were near the planet but I didn't sense any force come off it, weird._

"That because of all the plants here. See this planet has many flowers, fruit and even trees that only grow here. And some of those plants pushes away the force, making this planet invisible to the galaxy."

"I see." I spoke. "But that does not answer my question about enslaving men."

"This planet is women dominated, out of a 100% I would say 20% are men here." He tells me, my eyes widen in shock.

"How is that possible?" I asked but the Empress looks away from me for a couple of minutes before looking back at me.

"Next question?" The Empress says as he pretends that I didn't ask the question before.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him. He smiles at me before opening his mouth to speak.

"Anakin…from what I have seen from Ahsoka memories…I think you are the most powerful Jedi I had seen in my entire life…you also seem like threat."

"A threat?" _I asked, truth be told I was going to kill the Empress the minute I saw her but after the whole transforming thing I may be having second thoughts._

"I know for a fact that the minute you get off your MEDICIEN, you will become a killing machine, and propyl kill 50% of my citizens." He tells me, another true thing! "So, how about this? I make you an elite."

"An Elite?"

"An Elite is some who has say of what goes on here, that person also has a title. You will no longer be a slave under Ahsoka but as her equal." He tells me, being equal to Ahsoka sounds good but I didn't want that.

"Is there anything I can be that is above her?" I asked, he looks at me confused.

"An **Alpha** , you will be in charge of the army and slave trade." He tells me.

"I want to be an Alpha."

"You want to out rank Ahsoka?" _He asked me. Truth be told I wanted to more than just out rank that girl. I could feel my fist clench in anger out of all the memories of Ahsoka. None of them were good, I was only here for a week and Ahsoka has done things to me that I will never forget, I will make sure she suffers for it._

"Yes." I spoke. The Empress smiles at me before he nods.

"Okay then, just promise you will not kill her. I am found of Ahsoka and I would appreate you not doing anything… **SCAR-ING** to her. Anyway, you may leave, come back when are fully set. I will call in my assistant to help you get comfortable and to help you get your friend Obi-wan off slave the market. Tell her what you want and remember, don't scar Ahsoka." The Empress tell me, I smile before I picked up my cup of tea then take a sip.

"Of course not, why would I scar my Padawan?"

(Ahsoka Pov)

"He's been in there for five hours." I shouted. "When is she going to let him out _!?" I said as I look through my paper work. I was in my office sitting at my desk with Alia and Syala standing in front of me. The three of us were discuss plans for the big flower mating festival that was coming up, so far we came up with nothing because Anakin was on my mind._

"Maybe Empress is having her way with him." _Syala said, I swear that girl loves to piss me off. Syala has been my assistant and Padawan for almost a year now and so far I have not seen this girl smile…then again her dad was a slave._

"Propyl, but Empress is more of an asker then taker." Alia said.

"She is not screwing him!" I shouted. "If anything she is propyl talking to him about the rules of this place, nothing more!"

"Ahsoka…do you like Anakin?" Alia asked me.

"No." _I lied, truth be told I had fallen in love with Anakin when I turned 16. That is one of the reasons why I left the Jedi…the other reason was the whole bombing thing and not being trusted by the Jedi, they can all go fuck themselves!_

"Then why are you so worried about him?" Alia asked me.

"Anakin is a young, handsome and energetic man, he is very valuable on the market." I said.

"So you are going to sell him?" Syala asked.

"Maybe, I was thinking about it." _I tell them. I then open my desk draw on my left side then pull out a box of cigarettes. I stick my thumb and index finger into the box till I pulled out a long purple cigarette. I put the long cigarette in my mouth, Syala walks up to me with her lighter then lights it for me. I take a deep of the burning plant fumes in the small wrap then sighed._

"She tells me that Anakin can help us lead our business to different planets. I feel that the Empress may not see the right vision." I tell the two, I then look over at Alia to ask: "How is Obi-wan?"

"He is recovering, soon he was be able to breathe through his noise again." Alia says with a big smile on her face.

"Better be, Obi-wan is worth big bucks." I tell her. "I already have seven woman paying big bucks for him."

"You're not allowed to sell Obi-wan, your not an alpha." Alia tells me.

"No but there is no Alpha so I am in charge of the slaves _." I tell her with a small smirk across my face. "Now go to his home and fix him. I don't want to keep the highest bidder waiting." I tell her, Alia smirks at me before she heads for the door but was stopped my door opened by itself. I looked over and gasped as my mouth practically fell to the table at the sight of the person in the door way. It was Anakin and Obi-wan! I almost fainted as I grab my light saber from chore then jump onto of my desk then leap over Syala to land in front of Alia and Anakin. Obi-wan eyes widen in fear and Anakin just smirks at me._

"Put it down snips." Anakin tells me but I ignored him and pointed my blade towards his face, it wasn't lit but it was he be in so much trouble.

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted. "And why are you wearing those clothes!? _" I said, both Obi-wan and Anakin were wearing royal robes, especially Anakin, he was wearing an alpha cloak. Anakin gently puts his hand on my blade then gently pushes away from his face._

"Cool it snips, or I may have to fire you." He tells me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Anakin is the new Alpha." Obi-wan responded.

"WHAT!?" Alia and I shouted.

"Oh dear, Ahsoka I think you were right about the Goddess." Syala says.

"No fucking way!" Alia shouted. "You're a man! You can't be in charge of the slave trade!"

"The empress says that I am. And my first order of business is…" Anakin looks at me before smirking then saying:

"As of today I am in charge of the slave trading and everything underneath me, and my first order as an alpha is…you're fired…Alia." He says, I felt my heart skipped a beat but then started to beat like a drum when I realized he just fired my head scientist.

"Wait…what?" Alia asked. "What did I do to you!?"

"You drugged us!" Obi-wan shouted. "And I heard you're so called plans about selling me off to the black market ring as a sperm producer!" _Obi-wan says, this was the first I was hearing off this. The black market is not something I don't like to talk about. They do horrible things to people, be it slave or citizen. I looked over at Alia both shocked and confused._

"Is that why you wanted to keep Obi-wan on that medicine? To keep him weak?" I asked.

"Says the one who keeps her former master in changes." _Alia tells me. I put my thumb and my index finger then blows into my finer, making a whistling sound, calling my two bodyguards_. "Arrest this woman _!" I order them, they do as told and grab her by her shoulders then lead her out of my office. I then look at Anakin._

"You may be an alpha but you're still my slave." I tell him.

"Are you sure about that snips?" _Anakin asked me before he walks out of the room. The minute my door closed shut I looked over to Syala in fear, and to my shock she looked scared too._

"I never thought I would see the day a man would be in power, especially one of the tops." Syala says. "Does this mean our world is going to end?"

"If we don't do anything!" I tell her. "Call in the counsel and tell them that we need to meet in three hours! I will be talking to the Empress." I tell Syala before I leave the room and towards the Empress bedroom.

(Anakin Pov)

"Oh my force did you see her face?" _I asked my master as we walk to her room. It took me a long time to realize that Ahsoka office, bedroom, Alia lab and the Empress bedroom were all in the same place, we were in a castle of a palace of some sort. After my little chat with the Empress I was able to get Obi-wan away from the evil scientist named Alia and get my own office! When I entered my office I gasped at what I saw before me, everything in the room was gold from the desk to the floor._

"My force this room must be worth millions." _Obi-wan says as he takes a seat on the golden silk victorian lounge chair that was in front of my desk. I walk over to my desk then gently touch the outer layer of the golden desk. I take a seat at my desk and smile._

"Now that I am in power, why don't we try to figure out how to contact the temple?" _I said as I rummage through my chores in hope of finding a communicator of some sort but I didn't, much to my luck. Obi-wan yawns as he looks down to his feet then to me._

"We may not be leaving here that quickly." Obi-wan tells me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"The Empress told you that she wanted you to…help her…him…" Obi-wan said.

"Yes." I answered.

"What does he need your help in?"

"I don't know, maybe to make this place male dominated again. I mean, how does this place work when it comes to reproducing?" I asked.

"The slaves are sex slaves Anakin, that's is how it works." Obi-wan explained. "I don't know how those women convince their slaves to impregnate them, but we that is not the issue."

"What is the issue?" I asked.

"Ahsoka." He tells me, I glare a dagger at him before looking away. "Anakin I think we may need Ahsoka to get out of here."

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"Anakin we have seen what these women are capable of, with Ahsoka on our side we may have a chance to get out of this place _." Obi-wan tells me, and he was right. I rather not get drugged by those awful plants again._

"So how do we convince Ahsoka to be…one of us again?" I asked.

"Easy, she seems to have feelings for you. Why don't you use your charm on her and get us out of here." Obi-wan say, my eyes widen in shock at Obi-wan words.

"Are you suggesting that I seduce her into helping us?" I asked.

"Anakin, **I have been beaten, drugged, sold as a slave and possible raped by females on this planet. I do not care if you get Ahsoka pregnant, get us off this bloody planet!"** _Obi-wan shouted at me. I must say this is the first time I have seen him so pissed off before. It was actually kind of funny to see him like this._

"Will do master!...I wonder where snips is?"

(Ahsoka Pov)

"Why would you do this!? Why would you allow him to out rank me!?" _I shouted at the Empress, the woman with golden hair just stared at me. "_ _ **ANSWER ME!"**_ _I shouted at the woman but instead of getting an answer I got a slap across my face. Both my hands went to the cheek she slapped and I cried in pain._

"You listen here child…" She spoke. "You never raise your voice at me. And what I say goes…As a matter of fact I want you to spend more time with Anakin."

"That will never happen!" _I shouted at her, her blue eyes glared down at me as if she was going to hit me again but she didn't. Her eyes turned soft then started to fill with tears herself. She then hugs me as she cries._

"Ahsoka, I will not live forever and I cannot have children." _She tells me. She then separates from me then leads me to the couch in the room before making me sit down with her. "Remember the day you came here…Remember what I told you that day?"_

"That I have to be your carrier." I answered her. "That I will carry the heir of your throne."

"Ahsoka, my sweet, sweet girl, I love you as if you were my daughter." She tells me.

"But I don't want Anakin to be the father." I spoke.

"I see a future with both of you happy, raising your twins, I see your daughter being the next queen while your son becomes head of the general."

"I don't believe." I tell her.

"Please, pick someone else." I begged her.

"Ahsoka…it can only be you."

"Why!?" I asked with tears rolling down my cheeks. "Why me? Why can't it be someone else!?"

"Because you are special." She tells me. "Now do me a favor, and call off that meeting you asked for." _She tells me, I look up at her with a shocked face before realizing that she had the ability to see into the future. I felt like a total idiot as I stand up from the couch then bow to her. I then proceed to out the room then make my way towards the elevator. When I got inside my mind begins to race as tears fall down my cheeks. My Empress, the woman who took me off the streets after I left the temple, the woman who told me that I didn't need to listen to another man in my life again, the woman who taught me to be a leader wanted me to be a baby making machine for a man I HATEED more than anything in the world! He was supposed to be the father of the next heir to the throne! I hated the thought…but what the goddess says goes, I must give birth. It's the only reason why she brought me here. Without it I would still be on the streets starving. When the elevator stopped I walk out to the night sky of my home. I take a deep breath of the clean air that was around me before I continued to walk into the neighborhood that surrounded the castle. Syala house was not far from the castle entrance. As I walk through the neighborhood all I see was woman talking amongst themselves and their slave's ether working or standing still next to their masters. After walking a couple of blocks I see Syala house in the distance. I run over to her home and knock on the door. After a few seconds Syala young brother Salia answered the door, a green twilik with chains on his feet, no older than 7 years old, looks up to me._

"Hello Tano, Syala in her room." _The young boy says. I give him a smile then patted his head before heading inside the house, the first thing I saw when I entered was Syala mother, Duchess Wingela, moaning and groaning at the pleasure her slave, Tintlen, was giving her. The mere image made me sick, then again our planet didn't seem to care for public sexual activity, and we do have a holiday dedicated to screwing that was coming up. I ignored them and made my way to Syala room, I knocked on the door._

"Come in!" Syala responded. I entered her room then shouted:

"GET YOUR MOTHER! I will be waiting in your living room." _I tell her, she a stubborn child, there is no point in talking to her normally. Syala just glared at me as I walked down to her living, ignoring duchess moans, and took a seat on the couch in their living room. Salia was sitting across me reading a book about slaves. I sighed at this but I ignored it. A few minutes of waiting Duchess moaning stopped and she and Syala were in the room._

"Out!" _Duchess orders her son. The young boy looks up at his mother for a few seconds before he sets his book down on his chair then left the room. Once gone Duchess takes a seat on the chair he was sitting on then looks at me._ "Syala has informed me of everything, should I be worried?"

"Yes…maybe." I said. "The Empress seems to think that Anakin is the future for our home, I believe she has lost her mind."

"It is possible, all she does is stay in her room all day." _Duchess tells me. Syala leaves the room, I'm guessing to go check up on her father. Duchess is a bit of a domitrix._

"Duchess…Alia was part of the underground and she was selling sperm without permission." I tell her, Duchess eyes widen in shock.

"No! Alia would never do that!" Duchess says.

"From what Empress has told me she has, anyway I fired her." I tell her, Duchess's face goes from shock to happiness in two seconds.

"Oh, does this mean what I think it means?" She asked.

"Yes, I want you to be my new left hand woman, and also be in charge of the scientist crap."

"I am not a scientist."

"Nor was Alia, well not a good one." I tell her.

"Oh, well, I do need a hobby and Tintlen needs to get out of the house more."

"Have decided on what to do with Salia?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, Tintlen wants me to keep him but a young child is worth a lot of money. Plus he is a smart boy so maybe **I could get some extra cash for him.** But at the same time I don't want to give him to just some woman, I want to make sure that person is okay in the head."

"You could sell him as a pet." I tell her, **slaves go into 5 categories** , they are:

 _ **Sex slaves-Highest ranking of all slaves, many Sex slaves are originally toy slaves turned sex because of the master feelings towards their toys. These slaves are responsible for helping repopulate the planet, so they are respected…a little.**_

 _ **Toy slaves- theses slaves are nothing more but objects mothers but their daughters to be entertain with, but being a toy slave is better than any of the lower ranking slaves.**_

 _ **Work slaves- the ones that do the heavy lifting and outdoor work that none of the female citizens want to do. Like the toy slaves these slaves can become ether toys or sex slaves, they can also become Shit or sperm slaves.**_

 _ **Shit slaves- A slave that cleans up the city waste, unlike the three above this slave cannot become a sex, toy or working slave. I do not know why, maybe it's because these slaves can get germs and stuff like that.**_

 _ **Sperm slaves- even though these slaves are the lowest ranking they would be above the sex slave for what they do. Sperm slaves are slave put into COMA'S and forced to reproduce sperm still ether they die or their sperm is useless. Sperm slaves are rare because every male that comes into our planet is valuable but sometimes somewhere someone does something bad and well…we got a sperm slave.**_

"You think he make a good pet?" Duchess asked me.

"Maybe, it's better than being a work sale." I tell her. Duchess nods her head in agreement as she looks at her daughter, Syala was giving her father a cup of water, this pissed Duchess off a little.

"TINTLEN! START WITH DINNER!" Duchess shouted at him. The man looks over at Duchess before sighing:

"Yes Duchess." He mutters as he makes his way to the kitchen. Syala follows him inside and helps him, making Duchess groan in annoyance.

"I swear that girl loves to annoy me! Ever since birth she has been by that man side and it annoys me!" Duchess says.

"He is her father."

"That word is illegal." _Duchess tells me with venom on her tongue, and she was right, referring to a slave as her father was against the law. Slaves weren't allowed to have a title to their children, in fact many slaves weren't even allowed to see their kids, normally when a slave impregnates a citizen that slave would be sold off to another person. Sometimes they would be sold off after the kid was born, but that was 50/50% percent of the time. Duchess only kept Tintlen because he was good at sex, that what she had told me. I also know that Tintlen has three other kids somewhere._

"Whatever Duchess, please be in my office tomorrow at nine _." I tell her before I stand up. I then bow to her before I head towards the door, Tintlen follows me then opens the door for me._

"Have a good day Tano." He tells me.

"You too Tintlen." I tell him before leaving.

(The next day)

"Oh dear force I hate my life." _I moaned as I look over my paperwork for the festival. So far everything was a mess, the food company was not responding to my call, the flowers that needed to be picked haven't been picked and the slaves for the brothel had not been picked yet! In front of me was Duchess and Syala, they both looked confused and worried._

"I do not understand, why hasn't any of this been done yet!?" Duchess asked me.

"It was done, someone changed it." Syala says in a calm voice.

"Anakin…" _I muttered under my breath. I know for a fact he is responsible for this! I stood up from my seat and marched out of my office in furry. Syala and Duchess followed me._

(Anakin Pov)

"And done!" I shouted. "As of right now I have ruined the festival of flowers…or whatever it was called.

"Is that really what the Empress wanted?" Obi-wan asked me, he was sitting on my couch with his feet on a fancy foot stool.

"Kinda." _I tell him. Last night after my little talk with the Empress I went back to him and asked him what he wanted me to do. The answer he gave me blew my mind away, he wanted me to impregnate Ahsoka! Yuck, she like what? 18,19 years old? *Uck* besides Ahsoka wasn't even that hot to even look at! But neither the less I may have to in order to get out of here._

"Well I think you-ANAKIN _!" Obi-wan was cut off by Ahsoka loud voice. My eyes averted from Obi-wan to the beyond word sexy togruta's in front me. I could feel my face blush deep red as I stared at Ahsoka clothing, she was wearing a black leotard that had a clit cut in the middle of her chest that went down to her navel. Around her waist was a white rose pattern lace clothe that went a few inches below her thighs then black suede knee high heel boots to finish her outfit. I couldn't help but to stare at her breast, they were at most double G's and they were barely staying in her outfit. Remember when I said she wasn't that hot, I take that back, she was breathe taking!_

"ANAKIN!" She shouted at me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I demand that you hand over all the rights to the fesitival!" Ahsoka shouted at me.

"The orgy fesitival?" I asked.

"It's more like a sex party!" One of the Togruta's says.

"Shut up Duchess!" Ahsoka shouted at the togruta but she seem to have not cared. She kept staring at me with eyes filled with sexual lust.

"Mother stop looking at him that way, it's embarrassing." _The other Togruta said. Oh my force Duchess was a mom!? She was barely wearing anything! Oh my force she had H size boobs! I never saw that before in my life, then again I heard togruta are the same level of sexual appearance as Twiliks, and that race has it all! This woman, Duchess, was wearing a white bikini and let me tell you her top was barely hanging on and bottoms that went WAY below the V line. Her figure was an hour glass figure, huge tits, small waist and BIG hips, with a big ass too. She also was wearing long leather white boots with 3 inch heels. Her lukkes were at most 9 inches taller than Ahsoka's, they were almost as big as Shaak-ti now that I think about it. Her daughter was the complete opposite of her both her breast and….wait a minute why I am staring at a child!? Ugh all I am going to say that she was wearing a small pink dress that showed off what she didn't have._

"OUT!" _Ahsoka shouted at her tow minions, she then looks at Obi-wan and shouted: "YOU TOO!" She shouted. Obi-wan and the two togrutas left the room. The minute the door was shut closed Ahsoka looks at me with anger in her eyes._

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you Snips?" _I asked her, this resulted in me getting backed hand by her orange-red hand. Oh force help me…_

(Narrative Pov)

 _Ahsoka has made many mistakes in her life, some leading to punishment and others leadings to praises and treasures, but this one was nether. She had slapped the force of destruction and sadness, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin glares down at her for a few seconds before grabbing her by her face with his melt hand while he used the other one to grab her should and pull her down to the ground. He then sits down on top of her stomach so that she doesn't move much then forces her face to look at him. Ahsoka struggle a little but then stops when she saw death before her. Anakin glares down at her for a few seconds before moving his head down to her face, grabbing both her cheeks then forcefully jerking her head forward then back against the floor. Ahsoka moans in pain as Anakin leans his face forward to her._

"You know Ahsoka…where I was raised…I saw at most…30 ways to rape a person be it man or woman." Anakin tells her, making Ahsoka eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Oh dear force, Empress told him." Ahsoka though as she stares at him in fear.

"What is stopping me from impregnating you right now?" Anakin asked the young girl.

"Don't…" Ahsoka whimpered.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" Anakin asked with a smirk on his face. "Aren't you going to call for help?"

"Get off me…" _Ahsoka gently spoke but it fell on deaf ear. Anakin stares down at her for a few seconds before he bends his face forward towards her then gently kisses the girl. Ahsoka started to cry when their lips touched each other. When they separated Anakin looks down at her and with a devilish smile on his face. He then gets off her body, when he did Ahsoka got to her feet in a hurry. She was about to head to the door but was stopped when Anakin said:_

"The Empress wants us to fuck…did she tell you?" Anakin asked her.

"She did." Ahsoka tells Anakin.

"Are we going to?" Anakin asked her.

"No…in fact I think I have something that you may want." _Ahsoka says as she walks over to Anakin, she digs into her pocket on her left hip then pulls out a key. She holds it up to Anakin face till he took the key and held it in his hand._

"What is this?" Anakin asked.

"The key to my transportation ship that I use to leave the planet. Right now it is filled with gas and the dock doors are unlocked." Ahsoka explained to him. "It has enough fuel to get you to empire."

"Are you tell me to get off this planet snips?" Anakin asked her.

"Yes, take it!" Ahsoka tells him. Anakin smirks at her before he pushes her hand away from him.

"No, I am going to follow through on what the Empress asked me to do."

"You are not knocking me up." _Ahsoka tells Anakin as she makes her way back to the door but was stopped again when Anakin couch was moved in its way. Ahsoka eyes widen before she looks back at Anakin. The older man in front of her smirks before saying:_

" _ **Who said you even had a choice?"**_

Kikkie: Chapter done! I wonder what is going to happen to Ahsoka. Anyway R&R!


	7. Lemon Scene!

"What are they doing in there?" Syala asked her mother as stared at the door to Anakin office.

"I don't know, I am getting worried." Duchess says.

"Same, I sense a disturbance in the force." Obi-wan says as he walks over to the door and turned the knob but found it was locked on the other side. His eyes widen in fear when Ahsoka and Anakin force started to grow.

"Oh no."

( **Ahsoka Pov** )

 _I stared at the block door in front of me then sighed, I know for a fact that what the Empress wants, she was going to get. And if she wants me to have kids then I might as well have kids. I turned my body around to look at Anakin. I then started to walk towards him._

"What snips?" He asked. "Going to slap me again _?" He says as I approach him. I slowly take my hand then gently rub his cheek before I pulled his face towards mine. Gently pressing my lips to his, my force his lips were small, but force was his tongue long! It slipped into my mouth then started to fight with my tongue, it felt so good. When we parted I could see a thin line of saliva still connecting our lips. Both his hands move down from my hips to my bottom, he gave my ass a squeeze, making me blush. I could sense Anakin smiling down at me._

"You like that snips?" Anakin asked. I could feel my face warming up at his voice.

"Yes." _I responded. I looked down and blushed, I could sense Anakin smirking as he moves his right hand over to the tie of my clothe. He pulls the end clothe to unwrap the knot I had, making my clothe fall to the ground. His hand then slowly moves in between the gap of my thigh then gently rubs the fabric that separated my pussy from his fingers. My force I hate him because his finger found its way into my pussy! His finger began to move in and out of my pussy, it felt so good and I don't know why. I only had sex once, and it was horrible, but this feeling Anakin was giving me, oh it felt good. A moan escaped my mouth as I bend my rear a bit back, making his finger go deeper. I looked up at him and saw him smirk at me as he removes his hand from my warmth. My pussy twitched for his fingers but I regain myself and looked up to him and said: "Anakin…" I said as I gently push him up against this desk. Making his bottom half hit his desk hard as I push my body up against his, rubbing my breast against his chest, I stand on my tippy-toes to whisper in his hear then said:_ "I'll make you feel special…if you sign the festival rights over to my hands."

"Special?" He asked. "How special?"

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me, I know you must be frustrated after you're…break up with senator Amidala _." I tell him, oh big mistake, I felt his force grow stronger to the point I couldn't breathe but at the same time I was getting air. His robotic arm grabs my left shoulder while the other hand grabs my hip. He pressed his lips against mine but this time it wasn't a gently kiss, it was hard one with teeth biting the bottom of my lips till it bleed. When we separated Anakin tilts my body a little before picking me up bridal style the proceeded to make his way towards the blocked door. With his force me moved all the furniture he used to block the door and made it all disappear within a second. When the doors opened Obi-wan and Duchess were standing in the corner of the doorway with widen eyes. Anakin ignored them as he walks past them in a hurry. The vast hallway that I walked through for almost every day for the last three years seemed small for the first time in my life, or that may have been Anakin walking really fast to get to his room. When we got there I was shocked to see his room looked exactly like mine but instead of everything being green it was royal blue. Once we entered the room Anakin threw me on his couch, which is weird because I expected to throw on to a bed. I sat up on the couch the look over to the open door._

"Maybe I should run…" _I thought to myself. Anakin had a dick the size of a discipline ruler, and I only had sex once, with Lux. Worst time of my life. And if you are wondering how I knew Anakin dick size its because we use to take showers together, when you live in the Jedi Temple you must be one with everyone. That also meant showers, the only thing that was allowed not to be shared was the toilet, thank the force…Fuck it I am going to run-_ _ **FUCK!**_

"Where do you think you're going snips?" _Anakin said as he grabs onto my then pulls my body down on the couch. I watch his hands move from my lekkes to his pants, my force he had such of an amazing body. His abs and muscle would make any girl fall for him. I watch him unbuckle his belt, fucker was doing it slowly to tease me, I hate him so much._

"Asshole." _I muttered under my breath before I reached over to undo his belt then his pants. I forcefully pulls them down, along with his boxers and got smacked in the nose by his man hood. Oh my force he was big, and he wasn't even hard yet. I heard him chuckle as he removes his pants complete off his body, he then took a seat next to me, his naked body alone was making me wet._

"Let's make a bet snips." Anakin says. "Look over to the clock." He tells me as he points to a clock that was hung over his bed. The big hand was on 12 while the small hand was on nine.

"What about the clock?" I asked.

"I'll give you back the festival rights and talk to the empress about us having a kid if…"

"If what?" asked.

"You make me cum before the big hand reaches 12." _Anakin tells me, he was asking me to give him a blow job!? I never gave a guy a blow job before, but I have seen a lot of girls do it here. From what I have learned is that you use your tongue and throat and try not to bit the thing off. I think I can do that!_

"Deal!" _I said as I adjust my body over his member, I take a deep sight before I take his length into my hand then gently stroke it. I feel weird doing this, the only time I was sexual was with Lux and all he did was enter me, didn't last that long ether. I gently licked the tip of his cock with my tongue while still stroking his length. I feel like an idiot but I will make him cum! If Lux can cum within a minute then so can Anakin!_

"Wait!" I said as I sepreated from his manhood. "What do you get if I lose?"

" _You will see, snips."_

( **Anakin Pov** )

"Ahsoka…" _I moaned, my force she was terrible at this. I wonder if she realizes that not how you fully give someone a blow job? Oh well, I looked over to the clock and saw the big hand slowly making its way towards the 11. Good thing I rigged that thing to move quicker than normal time. I looked down at Ahsoka and smirked before I moved my right hand to her bottom. She whelps a little but all I did was chuckle as I gently move the cloth that was over his little flower aside then slowly inserted my finger. I felt her walls twitch at my touch. My eyes wondered back to the clock and saw the big hand was past 11, I smirked before saying:_

"Snips, you're running out of time." _I tell her. I could see her eyes widen in shock before she started to scworm and panic. She then takes my length into her mouth but only a few inches of it. This made me laugh, her efforts were so cute. I looked back at the clock before turning my head towards her then leaning into her head to whisper:_

"1 minute snips." _I tell her. She force my length deeper into her throat, while she did this I continued to move my fingers in her. I added a third inside her pussy and smiled, if she can take in three without being in pain then that meant I didn't have to go easy on her._

 _CLICK_

"Times up snips, you lose."

(Ahsoka Pov)

 _I do not know how I got to this part, naked and lying down on my stomach with his stupid cock in me. But I couldn't lie, it felt amazing! So amazing that I didn't want him to stop, oh my force it felt amazing!_

"Don't stop Anakin…please don't stop _." I moaned as he thrust his length deeper into my folds. My walls kept twitching and my hips kept moving in sync with his thrust, making his cock go deeper into me._

"Like it that much snips?" Anakin asked me.

"I do, please don't stop." _I moaned, I could feel his hands gently grasp both my breast and squeezes them tightly. His robotic arm felt so cold it made my nipples perk up and harden but I didn't care, I all that was going through my mind was his length thrusting into me. My legs felt wobbly and my mind was blank, I even forgot why I was here and what I was originally doing. Anakin gently pulls his length out of my body then turns me on my back, making me face him. He look so beautiful._

"Anakin." _I gently spoke as both my hands reach towards his face, I can feel his breathe touching my skin, sending chills up my spine. I pull his face towards mine until lips locked into a heated kiss. His hands moved from hips to my legs then spread them wide open. Oh force, he was entering me again but I don't care, it feels so good right now! His length is just slowly entering me, filling me all the way to the point he was poking my womb. Anakin pulls his lips away from mine then smiles._

"I heard togruta have a longer sex drive then twilik's, is that true snips?" Anakin asked me.

"I don't know…" I responded, I honestly didn't know, the temple never taught me anything related to my species.

"Oh well, looks like we'll find out soon." _Anakin tells me before thrust his hips forward into my wet folders. I could feel my pussy twitch violently, I was trying so hard not come but my force it was so hard. Oh I wanted to come!_

"Make me cum…" _I begged him, he leans down to me and kisses before he slows his thrust into me. I separated from his lips and growled because I knew he was slowly down on purpose. Fine if you want to play like that then I can play too!_

( **Outside Anakin room** )

 _Outside of Anakin room was Duchess and Syala, the two togrutas were watching the two Anakin man hand their boss Ahsoka like an animal, and it was turning Duchess on._

"You think I could buy Anakin off Ahsoka?" Duchess asked her daughter.

"Don't even think about." _Syala says as she separates from the door. She looks in the hallway and say Obi-wan walking towards them, he was rubbing his head in annoyance. Syala watches him until he walks past them. Syala glared at the man till he turned the corner_.

"I don't like the idea of men with power." Syala says. "The galaxy is filled with them, and **nothing good has come from it**." Syala says.

"That why the empress wants us enslave them, but why these two are free I have no idea." Duchess says as she watches Anakin. "My force he is beautiful, I wish Tintlen was built like him."

"Send him out in farm for a couple of days, then you'll get your muscle man." _Syala says. A loud thumb sound coming from Anakin room made Syala run to the keyhole to see what happen, she gasped to see Anakin and Ahsoka on the floor. Ahsoka was on top of Anakin, she looked like she was riding Anakin._

"Oh my god how dare she not share him with us!" Duchess shouted. Syala blushes at her mother comment.

"Really mom…"

( **Anakin Pov** )

 _I couldn't tell if this was sexy or disturbing, considering she use to be my padawan. Then again I really didn't care, Padme and I are no longer together so it didn't really care. Plus the way Ahsoka was grinding on top of me was hot! I reached over and grope both her breast while thrusting my hips forward every time she sat down on my cock. Force it was hot, better then Padme._

"Enjoying yourself snips?" I asked.

"Don…Don't call…me…that." _She moaned as she bounces and grinds harder on my cock like she was in a bounce house of pleasure. Oh force I love her pussy, it keeps clamping down on my cock for dear life. My force snips I think I might knock you up instead of killing you._

"Oh force…." She moaned, she then stops moving her hips. "It feels weird…" Ahsoka moaned. Her walls begin to twitch faster and begins to clamp down on me harder, it was trying to make me cum I just know it!

"Oh poor snips, here, let me help you." _I tell her right before I grab by her ass again then pull her off my manhood. Ahsoka shakes and shivers as my cock slides out of her body, I then wrap my arm around her waist the picked her up. Her arms were around my neck and she was kissing my neck as I carried her to my couch. I gently lay her on the couch then spread her legs far apart._

"Anakin…I feel weird." She moans.

"Oh don't worry snips, I'll take good care of you." _I tell her before I leaned down to kiss her. Force I love her lips, I moved my hand down to her pussy then started to rub her little wet button a bit before grabbing my cock with my other hand then enters Ahsoka._

"No!" She moans as she tries to push my body off her but she was so weak that she couldn't even budge me.

"Sorry Snips." I tells her before I thrust my hips into her wet pussy, I didn't even wait till she adjusted to my size. "My force snips you are tight, like a virgin, mmm I can't get enough of this pussy."

"Stop!" She moaned. "Stop talking…I feel dirty." _Ahsoka moaned, her face was so adorable it my hips go faster, oh I could my tip poking at her womb, and it felt amazing! Oh fuck, I was going to cum. I leaned to Ahsoka ear then whispered_ : "I'm cumming snips."

( **Narrative Pov** )

"No…" _Ahsoka moaned as Anakin pounds deeper and harder into her small body, she could practically feel his length poking at her womb. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her moans get louder to the point they started to echo through the hallways of the castle. Anakin ignores her protest and screams of no's as he thrust his hips into her small folds._

"Here it comes." He whispered in her ear before giving her one final thrust into her.

"NO!" _Ahsoka shouted and tried to move her body but Anakin restrains her against the couch as he cums deep inside her pussy. A few second later Ahsoka cums too, clamping down on his cock, she was practically sucking the cum out of his cock. When he was done Anakin body goes limp, much toAhsoka annoyance._

"You're heavy." Ahsoka moans in pain. "Get off me."

"In a moment." _Anakin responded, after a few minutes and deep breaths Anakin climbs off her. He then gets off the couch then heads to the bathroom. Ahsoka takes a deep breath before closing her eyes then drifts to sleep. Anakin on the other hand was taking a shower, wetting his body with warm water_.

"What the fuck did I just do?" Anakin asked himself as he gently bangs his head against the marble wall.

( **The Empress** )

"What an interesting show." The Empress said as he looks over to a dark figure with two red beaming eyes, he hid in the wall. He looks down at his monitor that had Anakin showering on it. "And you stand there with a smile on your face, tell me, Why **do you** want her to have a child so badly?" The empress asked the red eyed shadow.

"She holds something dear to me. Something…that I alone could love." The figure spoke. "And if I am not correct, you want something out of this too?"

"A new body, took me years to find Ahsoka, or morally someone like her. Once she has given birth to a child she is all yours." The Empress says. "Since she going to birth twins."

"I'll have the girl."

"And I will have the male." The Empress said. He presses a button on his keyboard and pulls up Ahsoka sleeping body on Anakin couch on the monitor. "Oh dear sweet Ahsoka, you poor naïve girl. I can't wait to see what becomes of you."

 _ **Kikkie: Sorry for the crappy Lemon scene, anyway, thank you for reading, please review, have a great holiday everyone!**_


	8. I am so sorry

"I hate myself." I thought as I signed document that was involving the festival. So far it was going horrible! I was swimming in paper work and the plans for the festival wasn't even close to being done. My left hand woman Duchess was in the room, she was at my dinning table drinking some tea and eating cookies.

"Your moaning, is something wrong?" She asked.

"You know what my problem is." I tell her.

"Oh yes, that sexy human." She says, the words that came out if her mouth annoyed me.

"He has some of the documents I need, but I don't want to see him." I tell her, two weeks ago Anakin and I had…well, if you read the last chapter you know what we had done. Well two weeks had past and I have yet to see him…well I was avoiding him.

"Then go see him, or I can go." Duchess said. I looked up to her then back down at my paper work and began to think. The festival was in two months, it was the biggest thing on our busy. I couldn't let everyone down. But I didn't want to see Anakin again, force knows what he would do to me if I came around his presence. But I was an alpha and with the title came responsibility…shit!

"Watch my office, I will be right back." I said as I stood up from my seat, I was hope I wasn't wearing anything to valuable so if he rips up my clothing I could just buy something else. I was about to do something I did not want to do but had to do…

(Anakin Pov)

"Check mate!" I shouted as I captured the Empresses king on the holographic chess board. Obi-wan was in the corner of the room, he was reading a book about this planet.

"Huh, I hardly notice that piece coming towards my king." The empress said, He was in…empress female goddess looking mode so his voice was soft and kind. "I never knew you were so good at chess Mr. Skywalker."

"You should see him play yatiz." Obi-wan says as he turns a page in the book."

"By the way, Obi-wan, how is your memories?" The empress asked as she sets up the board again. Obi-wan looks over at her for a few second, he then looks down at his book.

"I do not remember a thing while I was on the medicine." He says. "I do not want to remember ether."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Obi-wan says, I could sense tension in the air. I opened my mouth to say something but then stopped when The Empresses looks at the board and gasped.

"I see Ahsoka in your office…what is she doing there…" The Empress said. "Oh dear, she looking through desk."

"What?" I asked as I get up from my seat, I walk over to the door. When I opened I turned my body around and looked at Obi-wan. "I will be right back, if you hear a loud crash or screaming sound, I promise it was not me." I lied. I then sprint out through the door way all the way to my office. When I opened the door I felt my mouth forming into a smile. I saw her bending over to look through my files, my force she had a big ass!

"What are you doing snips?" I asked her, Ahsoka removes herself from my chores then looks at me.

"How long have you been there!?" She asked.

"The real question here is why are you in my room?" I asked. Ahsoka looks away from me.

"I was doing some cleaning." She tells me, obviously she was lying to me, but I didn't mind. I closed my door then walk over towards her, Ahsoka body begins to tremble as I stared at her. When I was touching range she kept looking down to the ground, this just made me smile.

"Cute outfit snips." I tell her, she wearing another leotard like outfit, but this one was different from yesterday, this one all lace, a white laced leotard, making it easy to see her black panties and no bra.

"I wore it just for you, master." She tells me as she grabs a hold of my collar then pulls me towards my desk, she then pushes my body onto it, making me lean against the golden desk. She then smiles as she moves her hands to the back of her neck then slowly unzips her top. Making it fall to the ground, I smiled as she walks towards me. She then leans close to me, so close that I could feel her breast gently rubbing up against my chest.

"Why are you doing this snips?" I asked.

"I don't know master…maybe it's because of your monsterest charm." Ahsoka tells me before she gently kisses my lips. I couldn't help but to kiss her back while have both my hand snake around her waist to her behind. Her hands move from my collar to my pants, my force she was so sof-

"BEEP! BEEP!"

"The hell is that noise?" I asked Ahsoka, she looks away from with a small smile on her face. The noise happens again but it was behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw my computer was beeping. I looked at the screen closely and gasped.

Obi-wan had just been sold to a person.

I could feel my heart miss a beat. I then look over to Ahsoka, she was smiling ear to ear.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked her.

"I didn't do anything, YOU just transferred all slave rights back BACK to ME. And I happily accepted it by selling Obi-wan off to one of my richest clients, so thank you Master." Ahsoka with an evil smirk on her face, I could feel the color drain from my body as I realized that I had just let my padawan sell my master off to someone as a slave, I am fucked. I could hear Ahsoka giggling, I turned my attention back to her then grabbed her left should.

"Do you realize what you have done?" I asked.

"I got my paycheck back." Ahsoka answered me.

"I am fucked because of you."

"Poor baby."

"You're the one who is going to be a poor baby when I am done with you!"

(Back to the Empress room)

"I am what now?" Obi-wan asked Ahsoka and I. After an hour of…talking with Ahsoka, I dragged with me to the empress room to tell Obi-wan the news so that he wouldn't kill me.

"I sold you off to my highest payed client. She will be here in an hour so I suggest you get ready." Ahsoka says with a huge smile on her face, I could see Obi-wan face twitch in anger BUT unlike me he was able to control himself. He takes a deep breathe in and out before he looks at Ahsoka to ask:

"What type of slave did you sell me as?"

"Sex slave." She answered right away.

"Who is this woman?"

"She's a human and someone you already know." Ahsoka answered. "She payed A LOT to get you." Ahsoka says, Obi-wan just sighs before he walks out of the room, Ahsoka smiles before turning to me to say:

"I suggest you say your goodbyes now, I don't know when will be the next time you will see Obi-wan." Ahsoka says with a small smile on her face. She then proceeds to walk out the room. When the door shuts Obi-wan falls to the ground.

"Anakin…I can't do it again." Obi-wan moaned. "The drugs they put me on…I can't do it again!"

"I won't let them take you." I tell him, but I know my words meant nothing. Ahsoka had just gotten the better of me and I don't know what to do but…

"I will be right back." I tell Obi-wan before I ran out the room and made my way straight to Ahsoka Office.

(Ahsoka POV)

"I feel great!" I said as I signed away papers for the festival. Duchess was staring at me weirdly before she asked:

"Did you have sex?" Duchess asked me.

"No, even better, I got revenge!" I tell her. "I a few minutes Anakin will be barging through that door screaming his head off while my-AHSOKA!" Anakin shouted as he barges into the room, the noise of the door slamming against the walls made Duchess jump a little out of her seat. I just smiled as stared at him.

"I am going to kill you." Anakin tells me.

"Try and you will fail horrible." I tell him. Anakin looks over at Duchess then shouted:

"Leave us!" Anakin shouted. Duchess rolled her eyes before leaving my office. When the door closed Anakin turns to look at me. I didn't like that face he was giving me, it was the face he gave me when he was pissed off beyond words. I opened my mouth to talk but I was stopped when Anakin hand slapped me across the face. Knocking me down to the ground, before I could get up he grabs my left wrist then throws my body against my desk. I then felt both of his hand grip around my throat…

The air in my body was disappearing….

(Anakin Pov)

End it all…

That was the words in my head as I strangled Ahsoka. Both her hands were griping my wrist but she was too weak to remove them. I tighten my grip harder around her neck, I could see her face turning redder. I hate her, I hate her more than that man who killed my mother.

"S…to….An…ki…" She tried to speak but all I did was tighten my grip.

"Why Ahsoka? Why should I stop when the pain is so close to being over?" I tell her. Ahsoka begins to cry as her hand fall from my wrist.

Your almost gone….

If I hold on longer….

You will be gone….

And I will never see you again….

I let go of her neck, she take a deep breath and begins to cry. Her tears made her eyeliner run down her orange cheeks. She crawls over towards me then lays her head on my chest.

"I am sorry." She cried. "I am so sorry master." She cried as she lays her body against mine. I didn't know why but gently wrap my hand around her back and held her tightly.

Kikkie: Sorry if this chapter is short. R&R and thank you for reading.


	9. The truth to her madness

"This is unacceptable!" _A council woman shouted. Ahsoka and Anakin were at a circle table with 12 other females, including the Empress, sitting with them. They were talking about the festival that Ahsoka was in charge of, so far, they were all practically yelling at Ahsoka because she has not finish up the preparations for the festival._

"The festival is in 3 WEEKS, and my villagers are preparing for their break." One of the females said. "How do I tell them that it is not ready yet!?"

"I am working on it." Ahsoka said.

"Work? You're not even 50% done! I do not know what is wrong with you Lady Tano but this is unacceptable." _Another council woman said_. "Every year you are on point, but this year, you have failed to meet the requirements, and worse, you made the Empress get your slave to help you!" _She shouted at Ahsoka. Ahsoka looks over to the Empress, the woman barely made eye contact to Ahsoka, and sadly to say she knew why. She is not with child yet and the empress was beyond words upset with her. So upset that she has not even spoken to her after selling off Obi-wan to a client. Even Syala and Duchess wasn't speaking to her out of orders from the Empress. Making work more and more hectic for Ahsoka. The young girl just stares at the table with dull eyes._

"Empress…" A council woman spoke:

"I believe that I speak for everyone here when I say, that Lady Tano should be removed from the council, and should be relived of her title."

(Anakin Pov)

 _Oh my force, they were going to fire Ahsoka! I couldn't help but to get a small smile on my face as I looked over to her, but my smile disappeared when I looked at her. She looked dead, like a dagger had just pierced her heart. I couldn't help but to pity the girl, at the same time, I couldn't help but to get a little amusement out of this. I looked over to the Empress, she closes her eyes and nods her head._

"I believe you are right." _The Empress spoke_. "Ahsoka, I hereby take the title of Elite and remove you from the council, you have two days to pack your belongings and move out." _The Empress says as she stands up from her seat. The other members but Ahsoka stands up and begins to walk out as well, I was the last to leave, I looked back at Ahsoka, she didn't even move from her seat._

"Anakin!" The empress called to me. "May I speak with you?" She asks me. I look at her and say:

"I'll meet in your office in a minute." _I tell her before walking back into the meeting room. The second the door slammed shut I walked over to Ahsoka and took a seat next to her. I could see tears forming in her eyes._

"I worked so hard…" Ahsoka mumbled. "So hard."

"I told you I would make you pay for this." I tell her. "That I would make you suffer."

"Let me guess, for the slave thing?" Ahsoka asked me.

"No…for what you did to Obi-wan." I tell her. "I don't care what you do to me, but what you did to Aayla, the clones and Obi-wan, unforgivable!" I tell her.

"But I didn't…" Ahsoka moaned. "I didn't hurt them."

"Bullshit." I tell her as I start to stand up but I was stopped when she grabbed my arm.

"I…" She mutters but then goes silent. "I never sold him off to a client…I had him delivered to Naboo like I did the clones. I swear I did." _She tells me. I yanked my arm away from her then walks out the room, leaving Ahsoka in the room alone. I walk straight to the Empress room, where she was in her male form. She was pissed._

"I have given you almost 3 months to impregnate that girl and what do you do? You destroy her career instead!" The Empress shouted at me.

"You know I am not a huge fan of raping my padawan." I tell her. "In fact I am not even a fan."

"I need that girl to have children." The Empress said, which made me ask this question:

"Why?" I asked. "Why do need Ahsoka to have a child so badly.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"It does if I am going to knock her up."

"If you need to knock, there is something special inside her and I want it."

"What is it?" I asked. The Empress stared at me. I knew she wasn't going to tell me that easily so, I lied and said:

"Tell me now, or I leave with Ahsoka and the kid." I tell her. I think she got the hint pretty quickly.

"Kid? Ahsoka is with child?" _The Empress asked, stupidly enough I nod my head. Her shocked face turns to glee in seconds._

"Oh my force! She is with child!" The empress shouted, but then stopped to look at me to say: "But why did she not tell me this?"

"We were uh…" I thought up a quick lie. "We were going to tell you on the day of the festival, why do you think Ahsoka has been so slow?" I asked her. The empress touches her heart and gasp.

"I fired her…oh my word, my poor Ahsoka _." She says, I am shocked at this reaction, five seconds ago she was acting like Ahsoka was less than a piece of trash, now she is her diamond shining in the sun. The Empress runs out the room, I followed her all the way down the hallway to Ahsoka room. Ahsoka was backing her clothes and others stuff in brown boxes when we entered the room. The Empress walks over to Ahsoka and gives her a bear hug from behind her back, making the young girl jump a little._

"Oh my dear diamond, I am so sorry!" The Empress said, making Ahsoka look at me strangely.

"What?" _She responded. The Empress turned her back towards me and hugs Ahsoka again, Ahsoka looks at me with a confused face._

"You are with child!" The Empress said. Ahsoka gave me a quickly glance of shock before answering:

"With child?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course you are sweetie!" I shouted as I walked towards Ahsoka. When I was close enough I gently kissed her. She separates herself from me in a second, staring at me with shock.

"I am…" Ahsoka said. **"I AM!"** She says again, but this time with a smile on her face. The Empress smiles back at Ahsoka before gasping:

"Oh my word, I fired, oh dear! I must go!" The Empress says. "I must get to the train station before the council members write you off in the paper, I will be back, hold down the castle until then!" _The empress tells us before running out of the room. When she was gone Ahsoka pushes me away from then shouted:_

"Are you serious right now!?" Ahsoka shouted. "I can't believe I lied to the Empress."

"Hey I saved your ass." I shouted back at her. "You also propyl pushed it off a bridge because when she sees that I am not pregnant, were both screwed!"

"We'll deal with that when we cross that bridge, right now I want to know why you sold Obi-wan to Naboo?" _I asked, she makes a loud grunt sound before walking over to her door then closes it. She then walks over to me, grabs my hand, then takes me to her closet. She closes the closet doors before she gets on her knees and begins to move boxes until I saw her grey star shape gold silk rug on the ground. She removes the rug, reviling the wooden ground had a small hole in it. Ahsoka sticks her finger in the hole then pulls out a wooden plank, reviling a hole in the ground. She sticks her hand into the hole then pulls out a_ _ **TEMPLE COMUNICATOR**_ _. At that second, my mind was blown out the window. She makes a call on the phone._

… _ring-ring…_

… _ring-ring…_

 _Ring-ring…._

" **Yes?"**

 _I gasped when I saw Mace Windu answer the call. Her communicator was an old model, a model that was made WAY before I even came to the temple, but unlike the new models the old one do not have noise waves like our do. See the new ones were made to also be a weapon in case of emergency, the problem with them was that that is you made a call, there was a 50% chance of the enemy receiving an alert that someone is making a call._

"Ahsoka come in, is everything alright?" Mace Windu said.

"Umm…kinda." She responded.

"What is wrong?" Mace Windu asked.

"Anakin Skywalker is still here." _Ahsoka said with a small hint of venom at the end of her tongue. She then press the holographicer button on the communicator, which showed the dark skin Jedi and Master Plo-koon staring into the monitor._

"Hi." I said with a smile, I Plo-koon just face palm himself as he walks out the room.

"Oh no…" Windu said.

"Ahsoka I told you to get him off the planet, he will jeopardize your mission."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Ahsoka shouted.

"What mission?" I asked.

"Anakin, Ahsoka is **UNDER COVER** right now, you being here will put both of your lives in Jeopardy!" Mace Windu shouted at me.

"Snips is undercover? What!?" I asked but the two ignored me.

"He can't leave, the empress has taken a liking to him. I will report back in two days, but before I do, has Obi-wan and the clones reach there safe and sound?" Ahsoka asked, Obi-wan walks into view of the hologram. He has a black eye but every about him seemed okay.

"What happen to you?" I asked Obi-wan.

"Let's just say Aayla played her character well." Obi-wan said as he rubbed his eye.

"I am signing off." Ahsoka said as she turns off the communicator. She looks at me and sighs, as for me, I was shocked beyond words.

"Could you explain this to me?" I said.

"I just did." Ahsoka says.

"No, I meant explain to me what the hell happened with the council and everyone!?" I tell her. "Did barriss bombing really happened?"

"Yes." Ahsoka said with a straight forward face. "It was a test."

"Test?" I asked, Ahsoka nods her head.

"Barriss and I were originally going to be here, but someone interfered with it." She says. "Long story short, we had to go to plan B, me."

"What was the originally plan?" Anakin asked.

"Mace Windu was supposed to push me off the bridge of the trail stand after I tried to escape my execution. But you brought senator Padme to come in and I was too scared to risk it. Mostly in fear that she would shot me."

"What about Barriss?" Anakin asked.

"I think she was originally supposed to die in the bombing but someone got in her way so…" Ahsoka looks down to the ground before looking back at me. "Uh…let's just says she was supposed fake to die…" She says, I shake my head in disbelief as she tells me all this.

"So you're telling me… **your still a Jedi**?" I asked.

" _ **Yes Anakin, I am**_." She said. "Look I am sorry for all the things I put you through but I needed to stay in character."

"Why are you telling me this now, why wait now?"

"Because I fear that the Empress may be planning something big, and I may need your help to stop him."

"You know the Empress is a man?"

"The Empress isn't human…you do know what IT is right?" _Ahsoka asked me, I shake my head no. She rolls her eyes before explaining to me. "A couple of years ago, Master Plo-koon and I found an Anti-aging sleep pod hidden beneath the soils of Caamas. It had the symbol of rogue Jedi from thousands of years ago. These Jedi were hardcore violent Jedi, it was said that they were feared by both Sith and Jedi, which made the two forces create a temporary alliance. Together they hunted down these Jedi till there were none left…well until a couple of years ago when we found that pod."_

"What happened after that?" I asked.

" _ **We took it over to Yoda, he explained that great doom was on its way and ect! He then started to have visions of this planet. Then he started to have visions of the goddess watching the temple once in a while. He then came up with the brilliant idea that I should go undercover and try to find out what the Empress has been doing. So far, it is a heart racing mission that has gone on WAY to long." Ahsoka tells me. "I hate it, this isn't me, I don't like hurting people, or selling them for that matter."**_

"I can't believe this…" I muttered. "All this time I thought you were brainwashed."

"Never." She tells me. "I am so sorry I did all those things to you Anakin, but I had character to play. And she a mean hearted person."

"Don't I know it!" I muttered, then it snapped to me. "We had sex…oh my force I had sex with you!"

"Anakin this happened **DAYS** ago." Ahsoka tells me.

"No, I had sex with you for revenge, now I feel like shit." _I tell her. She makes a grunt sound then stands on her feet before opening her closet door then proceeds to walk out. I get up to my feet and follow her, she walks over to her bed then lays on it. She then looks at my direction._

"Now that you know what is going on, I would aprrieate you signed the rights to the festival back over to me _." Ahsoka tells me. Before I could even open my mouth to say something I heard the Empress nearby, I then heard Ahsoka gasp and point to the open closet with her communicator out of its hole. I sprinted towards the closet and close it shut, at the same time, the empress came walking into the room. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest._

"Oh dear, am I disturbing something?" The Empress asked us, I looked over to Ahsoka.

"No, we were just discussing names for the baby." Ahsoka said in a sassy like tone, looks like she was back in character. "How do you like the name, Anaia?"

"Sound corky." The empress said. "But forget about that, I have wonderful news!"

"Hm?" Ahsoka said.

"You are back to being in charge of the festival." The Empress said. "I need to go, I am so happy for you two!" She said before running out of the room. When the door closed shut I sighed and said:

"I am not even going to think how close that was." _I said as I open the close doors and put all the stuff back into its hiding place. When I was done I felt Ahsoka small touch the back hairs on my neck, it send shivers down my spine._

"You when I said…that thing about senator Padme…" She spoke. "I didn't know you had feelings for her." She tells me. "I just thought that you had a crush on her, I didn't know you two had that sort of relationship."

"Yea…it's over now." I tell her.

"Anakin…" She tells me in her low voice. "After this mission is completed…I still need to be your pawadan for another 3 years." She tells me.

"Yea. That's if we make it out if here alive." I tell her.

( **Ahsoka Pov, in her bedroom** )

 _I can't believe I just blew my cover like that! I can't believe I told Anakin EVERYTHING! Oh my force why am I so stupid! Now he's in tangled in this shit hole of a mission! Ugh, I can see Master Plo-Koon lecturing me on the importance of not screwing up. I was in my room putting on my PJ's when all of a sudden I sense the Empress nearby. It sent shivers down my spine. Normally she never watches me at night. I sigh as I looked over to the closet, checking if it was close. I then pick up my clothing from the floor then throw it into the dirty clothes bin. I then walked out of my room, closed and locked the door. I knew she was watching me for a reason…so, I might as well give her a show._

 _(_ **Anakin Pov, in his bedroom** _)_

 _Ahsoka was a spy all this time...all this madness and insanity, she was just playing a Character. It's was just weird to me. As I laid on my bed, starring into the ceiling, I just couldn't shake this feeling that Ahsoka was hiding something from me. I mean, she didn't explain why the empress was watching her, and why did the temple select her? Why not an actual Jedi? And why was the Empress so happy to learn of Ahsoka pregnancy...then it hit me like a wall of bricks. The empress...has the ability to see certain stuff, one of them being the future. Ahsoka been with this person for three years now...and hasn't figured out that Ahsoka a spy? Then it accrued to me again, the empress always talks-_ "Anakin?"

 _A voice calls out to me. It was Ahsoka voice! I turn my body over to my right side where my night stand and light was. I turned on the light to see her standing by my door, dress in black long sleeve and long sleeve PJ's. First I have ever seen her so dressed._

"Hey snips, what are you doing here, its 2am." _I tell her as I did a fake yawn. Ahsoka just smiled at me before walking over to my bed, I couldn't help but to watch her breast jiggle a little as she walks towards me. Padme was never as big as Ahsoka. In fact she was mostly skin and bones, but I liked her more than just for her looks. Well use to love..._

"I had a nightmare." Ahsoka tell me. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Uh…" _I said, seriously the words were not coming to me. Ahsoka climbs under my sheets then moves her body towards mine. She gently wraps her left arm around my shoulder then kisses my ear. She then whispers to me to say:_

" **Were being watched** , play along." _She whispered into my ear. She then moves her lips from my ear to my lips, pressing those big kissable lips against mine. I couldn't help but to kiss her back and wrap my arms around her waist as I turn our bodies around, making sure she was underneath me._

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you snips _?" I asked her. She smiles at me as she starts to unbutton her top, while I begin to pull my bottoms down, we are pretending…right? Oh well, what the temple does not know will not hurt them. I mean, I have been screwing Padme for two years before we broke up. Apparently her country demanded her to marry an artisticrate, and she did. She has a son now, he looks just like Padme, makes me feel a bit bad because I know Padme didn't love that man. But we both agreed that our jobs come before our relationship, and her job was more important than mine._

"Anakin?" _Ahsoka spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts of Padme. I looked down at her, her breast were so big and beautiful, I couldn't help but to lean down towards her and gently suck on her left nipple like a new born baby while my other hand was pinching and twisting her other nipple._

"Oh Anakin…" She moaned. I could feel her fingers in twining themselves in my hair, her small fingers rubbing my scalp. "Anakin…she's gone…you can stop now…" She moaned.

(Narrative Pov)

"Why should I stop snips?" Anakin asked the girl underneath him, Ahsoka eyes widen a little.

"She not here…" Ahsoka said before pushing Anakin off her body. Anakin sighs as he tries to mentally kill his boner.

"You're such a tease snips." Anakin moaned.

"I know." She says as she begins to button her top up, she then lays down next to him and sniggles up against his body. "Goodnight Anakin."

"Night snips." Anakin says as he turns off his bedroom light.

 _ **Kikkie: Sorry it took forever, but here it is! Raise of hands that already predicted Ahsoka wasn't evil? Lol, anyway I am glad that this chapter is done because I don't like to keep you guys waiting. Also, I am thinking about giving this story a picture, anyone have any ideas? Like an evil Ahsoka or an evil Anakin…that is not dearth Vader yet (Spoiler, my bad) anyway, tell me what you think! Thank you for readying, please review!**_


	10. Mothers

" _I don't want to go back…"_

 _Her hand reaches out to me as doors around us close…._

" _Please don't make me go back…"_

 _I stand at high ground, watching her cry and begging me to come back to her but…_

" _Stay with me…"_

 _I walk away…I let the door close, I leave her behind._

 _My eyes open in shock as I looked around the room. That voice… It was it was the Daughters… I turn to my right and saw Ahsoka sleeping like a log next to me. Was that a dream I had? Or vision? No…the daughter is dead. She died by getting pierced through the chest, but…no, she is dead. But why did I have that dream, and why was she begging me not to go? I looked around the room again to check my surroundings and get my bearings. I was still in my room with Ahsoka sleeping next to me. I looked over my shoulders and saw her blue marbles eyes staring at me, made my heart jump a little._

"Hey!" I shouted as she rose her head.

"Morning." She said. "Had a bad dream?" She asked me.

"Naw… a weird one." I tell her.

"Want to talk about it?" She ask me, I shook my head no. She yawns a little before rolling her body over to the side to look at my night stand clock.

"Luckily for you we have three hours left before the day starts. So you can go back to sleep." She says as she rolls back over to me, she then smiles. I smile back before jumping at her teeth sinking into my skin.

"THE FUCK!" I shouted as I fall out of bed. I looked at the bite mark on my left arm and saw two bite marks. I sighed as I jump back up on the bed.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I do not know, I wanted to I guess." She said. "Did you know I could paralyze you if I bite a certain part of your body?"

"Is it because you Togrutas have piousness teeth?" I asked, the young girl then frowns.

"That's racist!" She tells me.

"Sorry." I tell her.

"It's okay, master Plo-koon thought the same thing, I bit him seconds later." Ahsoka tells me.

"What?" I asked with a small chuckle. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just felt like digging my teeth into him. That and he looked like a very scary man when we first met…yea…." She says, then it hits me, Ahsoka was not raised in the temple like I was. She was homeless before she came to the temple.

"Ahsoka…how was your life in Shili?" I asked her. She looks up to me with sadden eyes.

"I don't remember." She tells me, I knew she was lying but I decided not to ask any more questions.

"Anakin…do you remember your mother?" She asked me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea…I do." Tell her.

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday snips." I said as the memories of me holding her till she died slowly fade back into my mind.

 _I do miss my mother_

Kikkie: Hey, sorry for the long wait for a couple of sentence chapter. The story is coming to its end and I want it to end with a bang! So just stay with me for a little while longer. Thank you for reading.


	11. But I love you

(Anakin Pov)

"I am almost done!" Ahsoka shouted as she signed the last of important paper work for the upcoming festival. I was right next to her when she did that.

"Great, the quicker this is finish…the quicker I can get off this planet." I muttered. I was sitting on Ahsoka office couch when she was doing her work. Since the Empress thinks I got Ahsoka knocked up she…or he, has been forcing me to stay close to her every second of the hour. Which I may add was extremely boring.

"Remember the plan." Ahsoka said as she writes down some sort of report. I nod my head. The plan was to take the Empress into custody after the festival. Sadly to say I had different plans then Ahsoka's. My plans involve having that cock sucking mutant of a Jedi head roll down a fleet of stairs. After I force that creep to tell me everything he knows and why he wanted Ahsoka and I to have a kid. The festival was two days away. I closed my eyes and take a deep breath as I begin to relax my body. As I did this I could sense Ahsoka lab dogs coming…well one was, the other seem to have walk past the door. The one that came in was Duchess. My left eye opens a little to get a peak at what she was wearing, and like most of the outfits I have seen her in, it was a reviling slutty dress. She was only wearing a white fish net string dress with a black thong (For those who can't imagine her body, think of Coco Austin with head tails and orange-red skin). I swear, what is the point of even getting dressed on this planet, half the women here are naked, including Ahsoka! Well, she wasn't fully naked today. She was just wearing a yellow bra like top with very mini black skirt with her thong straps showing off on her side hips.

"Oh Ahsoka!" Duchess said, making Ahsoka look up at her.

"Hello Duchess." Ahsoka said.

"I heard the news, congratulations! I am so happy!" She says as she walks past me and over to Ahsoka desk.

"Thank you Duchess, where is your daughter?"

"Oh, she is somewhere in the castle, she is made at me."

"For what?"

"I sold off her father." Duchess said, making Ahsoka look at her with widen eye shock.

"You did what?" Ahsoka asked.

"I sold Tilten! He kept annoying me, refusing to cook, clean, have sex and he wouldn't shut up about selling his son off, so I sold him. Good thing the festival coming, I got a good price for him." Duchess said.

"Oh my force, who did you sell them off too!?" Ahsoka asked with worry, I could sense something wrong.

"My neighbor, why are you getting so upset, he's just a slave." Duchess said.

"Uhhh…" Ahsoka moaned. "I signed Tilten up to be one of the prostitute. I need him there!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Well I can't do anything about that, I am sorry." She said. "The buyer will be at my house in four hours."

"So you haven't signed him off yet?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, why."

"How about…I buy him." Ahsoka said, making me look at her. What is the deal with this Tilten guy anyway, was he her ally or something. Anyway I stood up front my seat and walk over towards them.

"Buy him, why do you want him so much?" Duchess. "Have you been sleeping with him behind my back?"

"No! I just come to grown fond of him." Ahsoka says. "Besides, I need him for the festival. Which is like what…one week?"

"Yea, one week of annoyance drilling into my skull. Forget it lady Tano, he will be gone the afternoon."

"What if I did something to convince you of me keeping him for a while?" Ahsoka said with a smile on her face. Her left hand gently rubs duchess's lekkes, I could feel my eyebrow raise a bit at her actions.

"What do you suggest?" She asked.

"You can have fun with Anakin for an hour." She says, making my eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, what?" I asked, Duchess turns her body to look at me. She then smiles.

"Are you sure?" She asked Ahsoka, before Ahsoka could answer her I grabbed her by her headtail then drag her out of her office. When I slammed the door shut Ahsoka looked at me funny.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you selling me?" I asked.

"Well, not selling, more like…lending."

"Snips I am not have sex with Duchess." I tell her, I will admit Duchess was a sexy woman but I am not a robot. I can't get it up whenever I want to.

"Anakin you're going to have to."

"Why?"

"Because Tilten has a communicator tracker installed into his stomach that is strong enough to send a signal to at most 7 planets away. This device is installed into his stomach. If I am not near him when the time is right, you and I are fucked."

"Why does Tilten have that?"

"I installed it into him when I first came here. Tilten is my ally and I promise him when I liberated the planet that he would get his kids, and in this deal I also promise to keep him close. I can't afford Duchess to sell him now. So you turn on that pretty human-male charm of yours and get to pleasuring!" Ahsoka tells me, I could have sworn my heart stopped the same time my stomach twisted. I sighed before saying:

"Fine…I'll fuck her, but you have to join me." I tell her.

"You sure? Duchess is a hand full, with me you won't last 15 minutes." Ahsoka tells me. I roll my eyes before grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her into her office. Duchess was filing her nails on the couch when I threw Ahsoka next to her on the couch. I then lean forward and kissed Duchess Lips, they were big and lushes like Ahsoka but they were softer then hers. When we separated I looked over to Ahsoka, she looked a little pissed off. I ignored her as I took a seat in between them. I then wrap one of each of my arms around their shoulder before saying:

"So here is what I propose we do…" I started.

(Ahsoka Pov)

"So here is what I propose we do…" Anakin started. "The three of us have fun."

"You, me and Lady Tano?" The duchess said, how she said it made my skin crawl.

"Why not? More people more fun, what do you say?" Anakin asked the woman, as he talked I could feel his hand slowly reaching over towards my breast, grasping it and squeezing it. It felt so nice and comforting.

"I haven't had a three way since college." Duchess said, making me snap out of my pleasure thought bubble. I looked over to Duchess and saw her kissing Anakin again while her hand works at his belt and pants. I watch this for a few seconds before getting up from the couch then decided to leave. I slammed the door behind me as I walk into the hallway. I make my way all the way to the kitchen and decided to make some tea. Hopefully Anakin can finish up with Duchess before tilten is sold off. As my water started to boil Syala came into the kitchen with running mascara.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"I feel awful…" She tells me. I do not pay close attention to the words coming out of her mouth, my mind was more on Anakin.

"What about?" I asked as I pour my warm water into a cup.

"I think I am in love…with a slave boy." She tells me. That made me stop thinking about Anakin.

"What?" I asked.

"I know it is illegal but I could not help myself! I fell in love with a slave boy long ago when my mother and I went to the brothel house. He and I have been talking to each other since then. I think I am in love but its illegal to fall in love with a slave."

"It is."

"So what should I do?"

"Buy him. If you love then buy him and make him your own." I tell her.

"You sound like my mother…" She tells me, making a smile form on my face.

"I guess I do, but would you rather him go into another woman's arms?" I asked her, and then it hits me…like the end part of a lightsaber slapping me across the face. I was IN LOVE WITH ANAKIN.

"Oh my force…" I muttered to myself. I then look over to Syala before saying: "I need you to run an errand for me." I tell her.

"Yes Malady."

"I need you to go buy yourself a house, then your boy then I want you to live happy." I tell her, she stares at me as if I had lost my mind.

"What?" She asked me.

"You heard me, go on! Get whoever you like before someone else gets them!" I tell her. "NOW!" I shouted at her. The girl nods her head before running out the room. I then heard the front gate slam closed. After that I head towards my office to find Duchess, still clothed, lying on the ground with a smile on her face. I looked around the room and but didn't see Anakin. I left the room and walked over to his bedroom, I heard the shower running. I walk inside his room and made my way to his bathroom. He was in the shower, my force he looked gorgouise, his shower is clear glass walls so it was easy to see him naked. I walk over to the shower then gently tap on the wall. He looks at me then opens the door.

"If it pleases you I didn't have sex with her. I gave her a nice ride in her fucked up domitrix brain though." Anakin tells me.

"I saw…thank you Anakin." I tell him, I then lean towards him and kissed him. We stayed there for a few minutes before we separated. Anakin looks down at me then smiles:

"Are you getting feelings for me snips?" He joked.

"I think I am…" I tell him, making his smuck smile on his face disappeared. I looked down the ground and blush before saying:

"Anakin…I think I lov-NO!" He shouted at me. He then gets out of the shower, walking over to his toilet where his towel was. He grabs it then wraps it around his waist, he walks towards the door and I follow him like an idiot.

"What do you mean no?" I asked him.

"I am telling you not to say those three words Ahsoka." He tells me.

"I love you?" I asked, the next thing I knew a chair flew towards me. I gasped as I fall to the floor avoiding it.

"I SAID DON'T SAY THAT!" He shouted at me. He then looks to the ground and sigh. "Just…stick to the mission…then we can go home…and everything will go back to normal." He tells me.

"But what if I don't want it to go back to normal? What if I want it to stay like this?" I asked him.

"Then you are mad Ahsoka." He tells me. "We are going to finish your mission, then we are going back to the temple. After that…I don't know." He tells me. He then walks over to his bed and started to dry his skin off. I couldn't help myself when I walked over towards him then gently touch his back. The wet human skin felt amazing and warm.

"Please love me back." I begged him as I gently lean my head forward and kiss his back shoulder. Anakin turns his body around then kiss me on the lips with force and passion. I kiss him back and push his body onto his bed before jumping him. I pulled the end part of my panties to the side as I slide his cock into my pussy, it felt amazing, like always. I then grind my hips onto his cock, feeling his length rub and poke my g-spot. Anakin hands went to my breast and groped them for dear life. I undo my top, letting it fall down onto his stomach.

"Ahsoka…" He moaned as I move my hips faster. I leaned my body forward, pressing my chest against his rock hard chest. I loved this feeling, the feeling of being fulfilled, the feeling of loving someone back, the feeling of having someone warmth on me. It's a feeling I never thought I'd ever experience. The Jedi would never understand this feeling, I feel sorry for them.

"Anakin…I love you." I tell him as I lean down and kiss him. My hips begin to move faster, I felt my climax it coming.

"SHIT!" Anakin shouted as he holds me tightly, thrusting into me like an animal, making me cum all over his cock. I then sighed as I felt his warm cum slowly fill my insides. I take deep breathes as I lay down on his chest. I could feel his heart beat.

"I love you…"I said as I begin to think about my life. I would love to spend the rest of my life like this, with him. But I know I can't…when the festival comes I must go back, I must destroy this planet by giving it to the Jedi. They and the council will RUIN this planet by with laws and such. This vibrant and beautiful planet…Do I really have to go?

(The Next Day, The Festival Day)

(Narrative Pov)

Today was the day, the day Ahsoka had been fighting for, five years under cover and now the day was here…and yet she couldn't bring a smile on her face. In fact she couldn't even get out of her bed. She kept staring at the roof of her room. She would get up once in a while and go to the bathroom to puke her brains out but other than that she would just lie in bed. So much was going through her mind all at once that her body could not even tell her that someone was poking her feet.

"Ahsoka…" A voice called to her, she looks down and saw someone that she never thought she would see again before in her life.

"Mom?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" She asked the figure near her. The woman smiles down at her. Her green hair and red lips brought a smile to Ahsoka face. Her skin was glowing so brightly that she lit up the room.

"Hello sweaty, we don't talk much do we?" She said as she kneels towards the edge of Ahsoka bed.

"Maybe it's because I helped my uncle kill you." She said.

"Well I wouldn't say help, I would say more like…was in the way." She says. "Normally you're crying when you need me."

"I need your advice…" Ahsoka said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I am in love with someone…but we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because it is against the law. Jedi aren't supposed to love people."

"They aren't…but you knew the moment you set foot into the real world that you were not a Jedi. I never understood why you left home for these people." She spoke to her daughter in a very stern and disappointed voice. Ahsoka nods her head.

"I want to go home…but you're not there anymore." Ahsoka said as tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't want to do this anymore…I don't want to be a Jedi anymore."

"I know that you know what you must do." The woman says before fading away into the darkness of Ahsoka room. Ahsoka then starts to cry as she clenches her bed sheets.

"Mommy…Oh force…" She moaned in pain. She then rubs her eyes then grabs her stomach in pain as her food from last night was coming up. She jumps out of the bed then runs over to her bathroom to puke her guts out. She hovers over the toilet as she cries.

"I know what I must do…I know now…"

 _ **Kikkie: IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT! Next chapter WILL BE THE LAST! Get your popcorn and lightsabers ready! Also I am sorry for the late entrees, I have been working on my deviant art page for a while. Anyway, please review! Also Chapter may be long as hell.**_


	12. The final chapter (FINALLY!)

"Where is Ahsoka?" _Syala asked her mother as she does Anakin hair for the opening ceremony. Anakin hair was wet and almost covered in blue gel. The young girl then starts to dry his hair and comb it at the same time, as she did this Anakin begin to wonder, why he was letting someone who does not have hair do his hair._

"She's propyl having morning sickness, leave her be." Duchess said as Syala finish up Anakin hair.

"DONE!" Syala shouted as finishes up Anakin hair. The young man looks in the mirror and she gave him a back slick hair style.

"Nice job." Anakin said.

"Thank you Anakin." Syala said with a smile. "I am so excited.

"How come?" _Anakin asked as he dusts the lose hair off his shoulders. He then looks at what he was wearing. He was wearing a golden skin tight long sleeves shirt and pants with a Jedi like white robe around over his golden outfit. Around his waist was a golden belt with a white buckle that had the castle symbol on it. He had white gloves on and white combat boots that went to his knees._

"This is my first festival! Plus, mother decided to keep father, and I will be getting my first slave today!" Syala said with glee. "I am just so happy!"

"I am happy for you." Anakin tells the young girl.

"Me too." _A voice said, everyone in the room towards the voce and saw Ahsoka, and let me just say, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a long white dress that looked practically like a wedding dress. It was a pure white princess like dress with a bikini top, the strings of the top had golden flower like designs at the end parts, the top showed off her breast very nicely. Around her waist was a golden belt just like Anakin with the castle symbol. She wore golden silk gloves that went to her elbow. On her head was almost a diamond looking wedding veils tiara with white lace and crystals. Syala gasped._

"Lady Tano you look amazing!" Syala said.

"Thank you Syala." Ahsoka says as she looks over to Anakin and smiles. "You look handsome, Skyguy."

"Same to you snips." Anakin said before winking at her, making the togruta blush. Duchess ruins the moment by clapping her hands, grabbing everyone in the rooms attention.

"The opening ceremony will start in a few minutes. We must go." Duchess said as she walks over to Ahsoka then grabs the end of her lace, lifting it from the ground. "Come-come!" _She tells Ahsoka, the young girl nods her head as she walks out the door. Anakin lifts his elbow towards Syala, the young girl smiles and takes it then walks out the room with Anakin. The two make their way to the tower where the council and the Empress were sitting down in front of a large curtain. Ahsoka takes her seat next to the Empress as the red curtains start to unfold. Anakin, Syala and Duchess were standing behind the pillars. Ahsoka looks down to the castle porch where thousands of females of different races were dressed or painted in gold or white that shined in the moon light dark sky. The Empress stands to greet her people, she walks over to the podium to speak. She clears her voice as her people start to settle down._

" _Greetings people of this village and the next, I am happy that all of you were able to come and embrace the festival, celebrating the many years of hard work. Before I say more I must tell you that this festival would not be here if it wasn't for my daughter, Ahsoka Tano."_ The Empress said. Ahsoka rises from her chair then walks next to the Empress. The crowd cheers for Ahsoka as she bows to her people. The Empress smiles as she continues her speech. " _Ahsoka may have not been born or raised here, but she has done MANY things to improve this planet, protect us from Jedi who dare to conger our planet! She even is strong enough to make her own Jedi master her slave. She is a strong and loyal solider to our home…which is why…I am making her the next Empress._ " The Empress said, making Ahsoka eyes widen in shock.

"What?" _Ahsoka asked. The Empress looks over to Ahsoka and smiles ear to ear. The crowd cheers with glee at the news. Ahsoka looks over to Anakin with widen eyes of shock and fear, Anakin makes signal with his eyes that meant leave the room but she didn't move. The Empress goes back to the podium and continues to speak, as she did this two Zebrak guards came up behind Anakin and dragged him out in the opening. The Empress looks down at Anakin with disgust as the crowd cheering turn to booing at the sight if Anakin. The Zebrak force Anakin to get on his knees as the chain his hands together behind his back._

" _This…creature is not only a man but a Jedi. A Jedi that came to destroy our life's, our culture, or WORLD! He thought he could walk in here and take over. He thought if he pretend to be a slave then he could trick us and bring his Jedi army here to take over the planet!_ " The Empress said, she then digs into her pocket and pulls out Ahsoka communicator. " _He even tried to frame Ahsoka! Ahsoka, who took pity on his pathetic soul and took him under her wing, clothed him, fed him, she didn't even ask him to do much, and yet he tried to bring his friends here. Ahsoka made you an elite to see if you would change, but this experiment was a failure." She said before looking to the crowd. "Ahsoka and I found kindness in our hearts and took him in, not as a slave but as a person to see if we could give men a second chance of this planet. He pretended to care, then he tried to call his friends. Luckily for I found him stuffing the machine into Ahsoka closet. If I would have thought Ahsoka betrayed and later learned that she didn't then my heart would fall down these stairs._ " The Empress said as tears fall down her face, she then points to Anakin. " _This…FILTH is a pure example of why we do not allow men to rule over us! They must be kept down!" She spoke, Ahsoka was taking deep breathes and trying to figure out when the Empress found her communicator, then it hits her, a couple of weeks when she told Anakin about her cover the Empress came into the room the second Anakin hide the communicator_ ( **Chapter 9** ).

"Shit…" _Ahsoka thought as she looks down to her feet. Anakin groans in pain, Ahsoka could sense Anakin anger, he was about to use the force. Her eyes widen in fear because she knew dam well that Anakin could possible kill everyone in this area. She walks over to Anakin and then slaps him across the face, breaking his chain of thought…or chain of ways to kill everyone._

"You basterd…" Ahsoka shouted. "After everything I did for you! You would betray me like this!?" Ahsoka shouted at Anakin, the crowd begins to cheer. "I will make you suffer dearly for this you filthy Jedi! Take him to my quarters, and chain him to my bed." _Ahsoka ordered her zebrak. She then turns the Empress and bows to her before waving goodbye to the crowd of people. Ahsoka follows the guards to her room where they roped Anakin wrist and feet to the poles of Ahsoka bed. The two then left Ahsoka and Anakin alone, once the door shut Ahsoka walks over to Anakin then unties him._

"I am sorry, but I was scared you were going to kill the Empress." She said as she frees one of his hands.

"I was." He muttered.

"We must stick to the plan Anakin." Ahsoka said as she starts to untie his feet. "I need to find Tilten and you need to go into the Empress room and turn off the sphere."

"I know the plan snips." Anakin said as he gets off the bed after Ahsoka unties the last restraint. Ahsoka peeks her head out the bedroom door to see if anyone was coming.

"Clear." _Ahsoka said. Anakin runs out from behind her then down the hallway. Ahsoka leaves for the other direction. She makes her way outside of the castle where she is greeted by many citizens, they were all happy for her promotion. Ahsoka on the other hand had other things to do. She greets and shakes a couple of hands before walking straight to Syala house, when she opens the door she found Tilten cleaning his son face. Ahsoka closes the door before walking over to the twilik._

"It's time." _She says. The man nods his head as she and the twilik leave the house, then try to make their way back to the castle. The two make their way to Ahsoka room, she closes the door of her before looking at Tilten. Once inside Tilten takes a deep break before saying:_

"Will this hurt?" He asked.

"A little, but it will not kill you _." Ahsoka said before raising both her hands to her head. Tilten closes his eyes as Ahsoka uses the force to locate the communicator in Tinlten body only to be stopped when Syala came into the room. Ahsoka removes her hands from her head and looks at the girl._

"Syala, what are you doing here?" _Ahsoka asked the young girl, Syala could hear the venom coming from the tip of Ahsoka tongue as she said those words, but that did not stop Syala from bursting into tears and hugging Ahsoka as she cried._

"Someone bought Arnilo! I WAS TOO LATE!" She shouted, making Ahsoka looks at Tilten.

"Who?" she asked.

"A slave boy she had a crush on." Tilten explained.

"I put him on layaway and everything but he was bought, and I don't even know who bought him!" _She cried, making Ahsoka very nervous since she knew the sphere had a 5 minute off switch. Ahsoka forces a smile on her face as she tries to walk towards the door._

"Syala, today is a day of happiness and celebration. Do not waist it crying on a slave." Ahsoka said as she tries hard to concentrate on Tilten stomach, while still playing it cool.

"But I will never find a slave like him again!" She shouted.

"Syala I am very busy woman right now, so please, can we talk about this another time?" _Ahsoka asked as she looks at Tilten. Syala stared at the woman then looks at her father then back at Ahsoka before gasping:_

"Are you and my father…going…to…" Syala asked, making Ahsoka nod.

"Yes, I bought two hours with your father from your mother and I plan to use those two hours welly." Ahsoka said. Syala face went from tears to anger in seconds, in fact she was so angry her eyes started to glow red…wait…red?

"You're supposed to be pregnant, why are you having sex with my father?" Syala asked.

"I have argues…" _Ahsoka said a bit worried. Tilten walks over to the corner of Ahsoka bedroom near her closet, he accidently bumps into it, opening her closet door, freeing the dead body in it. Tilten gasped, making Ahsoka and Syala look at him, the color on Ahsoka face drained of its color at the sight she saw, Syala body laying lifeless on the ground. Red marking all over her neck, her eyes gorged out and dried blood at the end parts of her mouth. Tears began to form in Tilten eyes at the sight of his daughter._

"Oh my force…" _Tilten moans in pain as he kneels down to stroke his dead daughter cheek. Ahsoka looks at the Syala in front of her, she then uses the force to push her against the wall. The girl flies to the wall, practically leaving a dent, she looks at Ahsoka and smiles._

WHO ARE YOU!?" Ahsoka shouted at the Syala against the wall.

"Took you long enough…" Syala that was against the wall said as a smile forms on her face. "Took you long enough to find her body. I was beginning to think that she would start to smell before you could find her." Syala against the wall said. Ahsoka pulls out her light saber from her leg Hollister and points it towards Syala head. In a seconds she slices the fake Syala head off, the head rolls down the floor, near Ahsoka foot. She then walks over towards Tilten.

"You stay here, I need to find the Empress." _Ahsoka said before closing her room door, she then looks down at her dress and ribs the bottom half off. Creating a split opening in between her legs, before she could make her way to the Empress room, two strong hands grab her by the neck._

( **The Empress** )

 _After avoid a couple of drunk guards, Anakin finally made his way to the Empresses room, once inside, he immedally walks over to the bed, he presses a button under The Empresses pillow, this caused the bed to move by itself, reviling a secret passage way. Anakin takes a deep breathe before pulling out his light saber. He turns it on as he begins to walk down the dark staircase. Every step he took he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. When he got down stairs he turns on the light to the Empress secret room, a room he had only been in once, and that is when he first met the Empress._

( **Flash back to when they first met** )

"Okay then, just promise you will not kill her. I am found of Ahsoka and I would appreate you not doing anything…SCAR-ING to her. Anyway, you may leave, come back when are fully set. I will call in my assistant to help you get comfortable and to help you get your friend Obi-wan off slave the market. Tell her what you want and remember, don't scar Ahsoka." The Empress tell Anakin, he smile before picking up his my cup of tea then take a sip. He stares at the Empress for a few minutes before putting his tea cup down.

"How do I know you're really my ally?" Anakin asked the Empress. He looks at Anakin, he looked a little hurt.

"I just made you an alpha, isn't that proof enough?" The empress asked.

"No, it's a great title and everything but…it doesn't convince me that you are my friend." Anakin said. "Plus, impregnating my padawan is going to be very difficult…and the only reason for you to keep me happy **AND ALIVE**." Anakin said, _The Empress stares at the male for a couple of seconds before standing up. Anakin watches the male walk from the table over to his bed, he puts his hand under her his own pillow, he then removes it to show a purple button underneath the pillow. He presses it, making the bed shaking violently, it then moves 14 inches from its original place, reviling a staircase underneath. The Empress walks down the staircase, Anakin watches him for a few seconds before deciding to follow him. The two make their way down to a room that looked like a computer server room mixed in with a computer lab. Anakin eyes widen in shock at what he saw._

"What is this place?"

"My monitoring room, it's where I keep an on everyone in my castle." He says as he points to one of the monitors in the room. "Look at Ahsoka." He tells Anakin, the young man walks up to the monitor and sees Ahsoka talking duchess in her office. As Anakin watches the screen, the Empress walks over to the corner of the room and pulls out some Jedi robes, he throws them at Anakin.

"Put these on, I am feeling rather…unconferble around you." _The Empress said, making Anakin smirk at him. As he gets dressed he begins to scan the room for something useful, in the far left side of the room was a big red button labeled the SPHERE. He stares at the button for a few minutes before continuing to dress._

"Huh, **I see Alia is up to no good** , why don't you pay her a little visit?" The Empress said.

"Sure." Anakin answered.

( **Present time** )

 _Anakin makes his way all the way down the stairs, it was darker then the space sky. Anakin reaches his hand into the dark abyss and gently feels for a wall. When he found it he touches a plastic feeling round object, on cue he presses the button. The lights went on, and with it, all the buttons and monitors all over the room. He puts his light saber away and walks over to the red button, he stands in front of it for a couple of seconds before reaching over to press it but was stopped when two hands grabbed him by his shoulder and threw him into the wall. Anakin looks up and saw The Empress walking towards Anakin with an orange light saber in his hand. He swings at Anakin but misses and hits the wall. Anakin kicks the Empress in the stomach, making the man fly to the ground. When he hits the metal floor, he accidently drops his saber in the process, Anakin uses the force to levitate the saber into his hand._

"You traitors asshole!" Anakin shouted. "WE HAD A DEAL!" He shouted as he points his saber at the empress. The man on the ground laughs at Anakin words as he stood up back to his feet.

"The deal we made…You should have realize that I would betray you soon." The Empress said. "Isnt that right, Ahsoka?" The Empress said as he looks to the entrance of the lab, Anakin looks in his direction and saw Ahsoka being restrained by Syala.

"Syala?" _Anakin asked her. The young girl that was holding Ahsoka threw the togruta towards Anakin. She then raises her left hand to her face, she sticks it in her mouth. Ahsoka and Anakin watch in horror as Syala pulls out something grey from her mouth. The grey matter became bigger and bigger till it was full out of Syala, making what look to be Syala skin fall to the ground. Ahsoka couldn't help but to vomit her breakfast onto the ground, and by Anakin feet. The grey figure turns from mist to a body figure, that Anakin and Ahsoka knew too well._

"You!" Anakin shouted as he points to the figure, it was the Brother, the symbol of the dark side. The figure in front of them laughs.

"Thought you saw the last of me back in that wretched planet, no, I found a way out." The brother said.

"How…" Anakin asked as Ahsoka tries to get onto her feet. When she did, she gasped at the sight of the Brother.

"You're not supposed to be here…" Ahsoka muttered as she stared at the man. "You're supposed to be with Fath- I mean with your father." _Ahsoka said, making Anakin stare at her for a couple of seconds before looking back at the Empress. His body was twitching violently, Anakin did kick him hard in the stomach._

"Well, father couldn't keep me there." _Brother said as he slowly approaches Ahsoka. The girl stares at the male as he walks towards her, and while he did this Anakin continued to beat the living crap out of the Empress. Once he was done he sits on the Empress so that he would not move._

"How are you still standing here?" _Ahsoka asked. When the Brother was in touching distance, Ahsoka reaches over to touch his cheek only to watch it faze through his face. Her eyes widen in shock before saying:_

"You can't survive in this world…you have to go back." Ahsoka said, making Anakin look at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Ahsoka…he tried to kill you…" Anakin mutters to her, but Ahsoka was not paying attention.

"Your dying… and I do not feeling sorry for you." _Ahsoka said. At the same time the empress elbows Anakin in the face, making him fly off his body. Ahsoka looks at him then runs over to the Empress, she kicks the man in the face, making his head hit the back end of the wall. She walks over to Anakin then kneels in front of him, The Empress had broken his nose, making it bend the wrong way._

"I can't feel my nose, is it still there?" Anakin asked.

"Uhhh…let me put it you this way…its nothing the med-pod can't fix." _Ahsoka said, Anakin just grunted before looking past Ahsoka. He gasped then grabs her wrist before yanking her off the ground then dragging her up the stairs. Once up the stairs, Anakin then presses the button to make the bed shut the entrance._

"Okay, that will buy us some time." Anakin said. "Like two minutes."

"We need to kill the Empress." Ahsoka said, making Anakin look at her shocked.

"I thought you were going to take him in?" Anakin asked.

"He's too powerful to be taken in." Ahsoka said.

"What are you talking about, I beat the crap out of him. Let's knock him out and drag his ass back to the temple."

"No Anakin you don't und-" _Before Ahsoka could finish her sentence a large red beam blast the bed straight into the roof, making it stuck there. Both Anakin and Ahsoka pulls out their lightsabers and got into their fighting stance, waiting for an attack. The two stare at the dark doorway down stairs. A few seconds later they heard footsteps walking up the staircase. The two stare until they saw something that made the color on their faces drain from their bodies till only pure white was left. An eight arm pitch black 8 feet tall man with red eyes and line markings on his body that glowed. He had black angel wings, ever end tip was a red laser. Each one of his hands had a red light saber in it. Ahsoka took a deep breathe._

"So that's where your power comes from." _Ahsoka said. The black figure in front of them cracks his neck by tilting it to the side, he then looks at them before charging. Ahsoka hits the ground and rolls out the way while Anakin uses the force and jumps into the air and grabs The Empress chandelier, hanging from it._

"Ahsoka…" _The male spoke in a dark and scary voice that made Ahsoka heart almost burst in fear as he looks at her with his red piercing eyes. She quickly gets to her feet then runs towards the door. She then sprints down the hallway. The figure follows Ahsoka while Anakin followed both of them from behind. Ahsoka runs down a fleet of stairs till she was in front of the main castle door._

"AHSOKA!" A voice called out to her.

"Mom?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka you cannot go outside, he will kill many innocent lives!" The voice told her.

"I can't fight him here, it's too small in here for me." Ahsoka spoke, she could hear the creature coming closer and closer to her location.

"Look up." _The voice tells her. Ahsoka looks up and saw the diamond chandelier, and with it, a very pointy end. Something that can kill the creature. Ahsoka nods her head as she pulls her blade out, when the male was in sight Ahsoka charges at him in a full on fight. Every swing she did three to five swings came her way by this creature, he even cut some parts of her dress but she still was hanging in there. She was trying to get him at under the chandelier. She uses the forces on a nearby couch and hits the creature, distracting him long enough to get his wing sliced off by Anakin (_ _ **way to make an entrance**_ _). The creature falls to the ground and moans in pain. Ahsoka and Anakin get in their fight pose, getting ready for a round two with this creature._

(Duchess)

"AHSOKA!" _Duchess shouted as she walk and a couple of soldiers walked the halls of the practically destroyed castle. Duchess entered the castle through the back way. She and her royal guards were on his alert when they saw a red beam shoot out from the castle. Since the front gates were closed, Duchess led a small group of soldiers into the castle to find Ahsoka and the Empress, but instead found something she never thought she would see in her life time._

"Syala?" _Duchess asked as she stared at her dead daughter who was being held by her slave husband. Tilten was holding her body close to him and he was crying._

"Some sort of thing…killed her…" Tilten said as he cries. "And it took her form." He said.

"What did, what took her form!?" Duchess shouted.

"I don't know…" He said as he cries. "I never wanted to see this." Tilten says. "Oh force…she was just a child…" _He cries, before Duchess could speak a loud crashing sound from afar caught her and the guard's attention. She leaves Tilten in the room before heading to where the sound is. She and the guards walk all the way to the entrance where they saw Ahsoka and Anakin fighting the 8 arm man. Without hesitation Duchess orders the guards to attack the male figure. The soldiers charge at the creature but were killed quickly as its wings extended its blades out and stabbed through their eyes. On cue, Ahsoka cuts off his last wing, she watches it fall to the ground and flop till it turned to mist and disappeared. Duchess gasped at what she saw had happened, the creature looks at Duchess, making Ahsoka eyes widen in shock before shouted at Duchess. The older woman runs away out the room but does not get far because the creature charges at her till she was in view, it then jumps on top of her and stabs her back multiple times with its light saber. Ahsoka runs into the room and saw her friend scream in pain. Anakin runs into the room and sees an opening, he charges the creature and stab him in the back, and he then slices his body in half, making two figures fly apart. Ahsoka walks over to Duchess, the woman, with tiny life in her, looks up to Ahsoka and smiles:_

"Lady Tano…" Duchess spoke, Ahsoka kneels down to her.

"Don't talk, save your strength." Ahsoka tells her but all the Duchess does is smile.

"It's too late…at least I will be with my daughter…" She says. "When I saw her in Tilten eyes I nearly cried…then it made me realize how precious Syala AND Tilten were to me. Ahsoka…promise me something…"

"Anything." Ahsoka said.

"Care for my little Salia…I was never going to sell him off, I hope you know that." _She said with a smile on her face as she starts to laugh. Ahsoka nods her head and begins to laugh with her, her vision becomes blurry from the tears forming in her eyes as she watches the light in Duchess eyes fade to black. Ahsoka laughter turns to tears tat dripped on the now dead duchess face. Ahsoka holds the woman body close to her as she cried. While she did, Anakin had grabbed the Empress by his covered in blood collar and begins to punch him._

"I am going make sure you rot in the temple." Anakin growled as he punches the man. "You sick fuck!" Ahsoka gently kisses Duchess Forehead before standing up and walking over to the brother, he was fading away. The image that she was watching brought a smile to her face.

"You can't live without a shell…can you?" Ahsoka asked as she kneeled in front of him. "That's why father kept us on that planet. And now since you have used the last of your strength, you will fade away with the wind." Ahsoka tells him.

"You sound just like my sister. It's ashamed you killed her." The Brother said, this made Ahsoka smile grow wider.

"Who said I killed her?" Ahsoka said as her eyes glowed bright blue, something his sister eyes would do.

"No…" The Son said.

"She knew in order to survive she would have to transfer her force into me. Unlike you, she never died." Ahsoka points to her chest. " **She still here** , inside me, sleeping, **but living**." Ahsoka said. "But, I can't say the same for you. But before you go I want to ask you one question, did you really think that you could survive, these?" _Ahsoka asked as she places her left hand on her stomach. The son smiles and chuckles before nodding his head. Ahsoka nods her head too before standing up and walking over to the gates, she opens the doors slowly, letting in a large gust of wind into the castle. Anakin watches the figure turn into a dark mist and fade away. He stands up and looks at Ahsoka, the young girl smiles at him as she walks over to him then kisses him on his lips. Anakin, shocked at first, but then kisses her back, when they separated the words that came out of his mouth made her heart stop._

"I love you snips _." He said before leaning down to kiss her again. Ahsoka moans in the kiss, sadly to say this moment was short lived when Anakin vision started to go blurry to the point everything went black._

(… _Anakin Pov_ ….)

"Anakin…Anakin….ANAKIN!" _A voice called out to me, the voice sound so familiar. Who was it? Wait…I know that voice! It was Obi-wan! It was then I realized that my eyes were closed so I opened them to get blinded by a bright shining light that nearly blinded me._

"Anakin!" _Obi-wan voice calls out to me again as my vision becomes clear and I see where I am. I was in the Jedi Temple medic room, I know this because master Vokara was the one shining a light into my eyes. I pushed her hand away and look around the room, I lift my upper body up but stopped when I felt a stinging pain in my stomach._

"Easy Anakin." Vokara tells me. "You have been in space for a very long time, your body has weekend due to the lack of food in the system." Vokara said.

"What? Where's Ahsoka?" I asked.

"Anakin, Ahsoka wasn't with you on the ship, in fact you were there by yourself." _Obi-wan said, I stared at him for a few seconds before lifting my upper body up, making me sit. Vokara just rolls her eyes as she walks out of the room._

"Dumb-ass." She mutters before she leaves the room fully. I rolled my eyes before looking back at Obi-wan.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I told you, you were alone on that ship, there was no one with you." Obi-wan said.

"Then how the hell did I get here?" _I asked. Obi-wan opens his mouth to answer my question but nothing came out. He then closes his mouth before looking down to the ground. He then sticks his hand into his pocket, pulling out a red envelope paper. He sets it on my lap before opening his mouth to say, it was labeled Anakin._

"I should have given this to the council…but it looked important so I decided to hang on to it. Don't tell anyone." _Obi-wan tells me before standing up and walking out of the room. When he was out of sight I opened the letter and began to read:_

 _Dear Anakin,_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I wanted to tell you this soon but my feels were growing too strong. Remember the first time we had sex? Turns out your seeds work fast, I am pregnant. And not only that, I have fallen in love with you. That why I had to send you back to the Temple, I fear that if my feels had become stronger then I wouldn't be to part away from you. Remember when I said that after this mission I would graduate and become a full Jedi, I couldn't do it. I guess this planet has brainwashed me because I feel that if I leave it I will be leaving a big part of me behind. So I decided to stay here, I destroyed the communicator, I will rule this planet till your child takes the throne. Please tell the council that I am dead, I do not want them to come looking for me because I fear that they will force me to give them our kids, force me to have an abortion, I do not want that. And promise me this, you will forget about me and this planet, forget about all the bad things that had happen to you here, forget about the feelings you had for me and replace it with the rage you had. I want you to hate me, just hate me. Goodbye Skyguy._

 _Oh and PS, I will be marring a slave soon, while you were unconsionce I was able to eliminate the law of slave men by marrying one. I do not love him, and personally I think he is a jerk, he thinks he is special because we are married, but I do not care._

My heart practically sank to the ground, Ahsoka had sent me away like trash. She is caring my kids and she wouldn't even tell me…

Why snips? Why would you do this to me? Why would you make me fall in love with you only to break my heart, why Ahsoka…why…

(7 years later, Ahsoka Pov)

"MOMMY!" _A voice calls out to me. I was in my office, finishing some paper work, when my seven year old daughter came running into the room holding her toy gun. I looked at her and smiles:_

"What is it my love?" I asked her.

"Luke peed his pants again." _She says, I stand up from my seat and walk out of my office and make my way to my son's bedroom. The first thing I saw Luke trying his hardest to remove his sheet covers from his bed, but he stopped when he saw me._

"M-mom! What are you doing here!?" Luke asked me, Leia walks from behind me and point to the wet stain on Luke bed sheets.

"Oh Luke…again?" _I asked as this IS the fourth time he has wet his bed, which was strange. Luke looks down to his feet and blushed as I walk over to his bed and begin to remove the bed sheets. I could hear Leia giggling in the back ground but I ignored her as I threw the wet clothe to the floor. I mack an YOUCK sound before looking at Luketo asked:_

"What is wrong? This is the fourth time this month you have….uh…"

"Had a **wetdream**!" Leia said, my attention then left Luke and looked at Leia.

"Where did you get such a word?" I asked her, she looks down to her feet before answering me.

"Dough…" _She responded, I ended up growling and walking away from the two, leaving my poor Luke alone to clean his own mess. I marched straight to Dog room, which sadly was mine to. I opened the door and found Dog playing on some sort of gaming pad. I rolled my eyes as I approach him, I take away the gaming pad and stare down at him. He sighs before looking at me._

"Is it that time of the month?" Dough asked me.

"Where I beat the living crap out of you? _Yes, it is." I tell him before walking up to him and slapping him across his smug face. Irony enough I hooked up with a human, but this human was nothing like your everyday Jedi human, he was a toy slave. Which means he was spoiled and he thinks he high class, his master died so he was cheap to buy and the closes thing I can come with for a husband. Although he is completely useless he is a good image for the whole, no slave thing I have going on. So far 57% of civilians are agreeing with me, while the other 43% are upset about it._

"I do not know why you must be so violent?" Dough asked me, ugh, Dough, what kind of a name is that, sounds like something from earth.

"Because I want to, now, if I hear Leia or Luke say another inapropate word that they got from you, I will personally make sure you don't walk for the rest of your life." _I warned him before storming out of our bedroom, the room I never sleep in, and head towards my son bedroom. His bed sheets were all gone and he was putting down new ones. I watched him for a couple of minutes till he was done. I then walk over and help him onto his bed._

"Did you change the mattress?" I asked, the young boy nods his head. "Good, now get some sleep little one." I tell him, I then lean forward to kiss his forehead, he giggles and smiles.

"Mommy!" He shouts to me.

"Yes darling?" I asked.

"Tell me a story." Luke asked me.

"About what?" I asked him.

"You and your mom?" _He asked me, I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to his bed side. I take a seat on the side of his bed. Before I could start Leia came into the room, holding her stuff Twilik pop star doll in her hand._

"I wanna hear!" _She shouted as she runs to me. She climbs onto the bed and takes a seat on my lap, my force she was getting heavy, but I did not care. She was the perfect weight for her age and I was happy for that._

"Okay, but after this you two need to go to bed." I tell them, the two nod their heads as I start my story:

" _Once upon a time there was a woman named the Daughter, but I called her mom. We lived in a cottage house that was surrounded by flowers and fruit. I remember always playing with many different kinds of animals while helping my mother pick out food. It was a great place to live in."_

"Why did you leave?" Leia asked me.

"I…I loved my mom, but I was getting so bored there. So one day I left…the bad thing about it was…I couldn't go back and see my mother." I tell them.

"Why?" Leia asked.

" _Because…my mom lived in a world that when you leave you don't go back_." I tell them.

"Do we live in that kind of world?" Luke asked.

"Yea…you do. I am so-" _I was stopped by a loud crashing sound coming from down stairs. I pull Leia off my lap then walk out their room, but not before I close and lock their door shut. Last time my castle got raided they almost got kidnapped. I will not be having that again. I walked down a long fleet of stairs before hearing Dough scream like a little baby. I sighed as I make my way to the sound quicker till I saw something I never thought I would see again in my life, clone troopers. And one of them was pointing a gun at dough while the others were restraining my guards._

"Shit…" _I thought, the Jedi are here and I am in big trouble! I guess the past does come to haunt you. I sighed as I walked towards the trooper holding my guards down. I pull out of my light saber from my leg Hollister and point it at them._

"Off." I threaten them.

"Oh my!" _A voice says, I turn my head a little and saw two figures wearing black. One was an elderly man in a pitch black cloak, while the other was wearing some sort of machine on him. They didn't look like you every day Jedi, or have they recently changed their look?_

"Who are you?" I asked them, one of them removes his- **Chancellor Palpatine!?**

" **Chancellor Palpatine**!? Why are you raiding my house!? Why do you have the clones here?! What the hell is going on?!" I asked the old. He smiles then nods his head at me as the tall dark figure walks away from him and out of my sight.

"Are you in charge?" Palpatine asked me, before I could answer I hear Dough screaming and crying his eyes out as he wets my pearl white floor. I moan in annoyance.

"Could you please lower you gun before he makes another mess on my floor, I would hate to have to clean up a solid." _I tell the clone with the gun pointing to my…ugh…husband. The clone does as told and walks away from Dough, I then look back at Palpatine to say:_

"Yes, I am in charge here. Now tell me what you are doing here?" I asked. The old man nods his head as he walks up to me and begins to talk.

"Have you heard of the death star my child?" He asked me.

"I have heard rumors about it, I tend to keep my people away from it. I heard that machine can destroy a planet. I tell him.

"You are right your highness." The old man tell me, I could feel my sweat rolling down my head, was it hot in here or was I about to piss my panties?

"What if I told you that you did not need to worry about it?"

"I'd say you were joking or as if you're the man in the machine, are you the man in the machine."

"I am."

"So what business do you have with me? Or morally my planet?" I asked the old man.

"I want…a small piece of land."

"How about an island?" I joked.

"That would be perfect, and in exchange I promise your planet will not only be protected by us but we will support you with whatever you need." _He tell me, my eyes widen in shock when I realize he did not hear the sarcasm in my voice. Also I just gave him an island, that was a huge kick to my ass. I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead I started to make noises and coughs. The old man stares at me for a few seconds before Luke screams were heard upstairs. I looked around the room then gasped when I didn't see the big guy around._

"Oh…I wonder where Darth went _." Palpatine said, making my eyes widen in fear and shock even more. I just let the dangerous sith lord in the galaxy WONDER MY CASTLE WHERE MY KIDS ARE! HOW STUPID CAN I BE!? I wasted no second running to my kid's room, my feet barely hitting the ground. When I got to the hallway I could see Luke's bedroom door wide open with his bedroom light on. I ran quickly into the room, Luke was lying on his bed while Leia was on the ground, the two were coloring a…_ _ **R2D2**_ _?_

"Luke, Leia, where did you get an R2D2?" I asked them.

"Daddy gave him to us." Luke responded before grabbing his yellow marker and started to draw small stars on R2D2 head. I look around the room but I did not see Darth anywhere. "Mom! Can we keep him?" Luke said, both he and Leia hug the R2D2. They looked so happy…and they looked so much like their father too.

"No…I'm sorry bu- Awww why not snips?"

(Narrative pov)

 _Ahsoka lekkes turn from grey to red in a second as she slowly turns her body around and saw Anakin standing behind her. The powerfullest sith lord and Jedi was standing right behind her with a smug grin pasted across his face. Although it was hard to tell because he had a full grown brown ducktail beard Ahsoka knew he was doing his smart ass smile at her. He didn't look that different, that only thing that changed was that he had a beard and another cut scar on his other eye. Other than that he still looked the same to Ahsoka, which sent stinging pain up her spine because she knew how crazy Anakin was._

"Anakin…" Ahsoka spoke.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin said before looking at Luke and Leia. "You had twins…who's the dad?"

"You shouldn't ask questions you know the answer to, it's not polite." _Ahsoka tells him. He nods his head before walking past Ahsoka, he walks up to Luke and Leia and then gently kisses their foreheads_.

"I missed you two. You've grown so much." _Anakin said, the twins hug him back tightly. Ahsoka stares at the three for a while, she watches Anakin pick up both his kids and lay them on Luke bed, Luke lets go and pulls the covers over his bed. He then looks over to Leia._

"Where your room?" _He asked, she points to the wall on the west side of the room. Anakin nods his head then walks out of the room. He takes Leia to her room then lays her on the bed. E kisses her on the forehead before leaving her room. Leia waves at the two of us before the door fully closes. Once it did Anakin grabs Ahsoka by her arm then rammed her body against the wall. She moans in pain as Anakin gently but firmly grabs her by the chin, making her look at him. Ahsoka moans in pain as she looks at him._

"Are you going to kill me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why would I kill you snips?" _He asked as he leans down towards her cheek then kisses it as he rubs his body against her. He then lets her face go before he leans forward and kisses her. Ahsoka moans in the kiss as his hand moves her face to her waist._

"Oh Anakin…I'm married…sadly…" _Ahsoka moaned, making Anakin stop what he was doing and look down at her, his blue eyes were practically glowing from the reflection of the planet moon light, practically piercing into her soul._

" **Till death do you part?** " He says.

"Don't kill him." Ahsoka said.

"Why not, then you and I will get married." _Anakin tells her as he removes himself from her body. She rolls her eyes then walks down the hallway, with Anakin next to her._

"So how has life been treating you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Good, after I left the Jedi and join the sith I decided to destroy many planets just for the heck of it."

"You shouldn't joke about killing innocent."

"Oh, like you haven't killed any?"

"I kill to survive." _Ahsoka said as she enters her office, she takes a seat at her desk then looks over her papers, she glares down at the papers and sighed because it was almost festival time. Anakin takes a seat on her desk, he looks down at the papers and smile._

"Is it that time of the year again?" Anakin asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"Sadly yes." Ahsoka said. She gathers all the papers on her desk then puts them in her desk chore. She then looks up at Anakin.

"Why are you with the sith?" _Ahsoka asked, although she knew the answer to that question, in fact she predicated Anakin going to the dark side years ago. When she was 14 she had a dream Anakin went to the darkside, it disturbed her so much that she got her first set of clones killed in a battle._

"You know the answer to that snips."

"Don't call me snips, I hate that name." Ahsoka tells him.

"To bad…snips." He says as he leans down to kiss her.

( **Dough** )

"What a pitiful sight of a man." _Leia says as she watches her step-father wash his clothes in the washing pot. Dough snarls at her comment before looking at her and Luke to say:_

"Shouldn't you be in bed!?" He asked the two.

"Why, with all the excitement going on?" Luke said. "Dad is back!"

"What?" Dough asked as he looks at the kids. "Your father is dead."

"No he is not, he and mommy are hugging in her office." _Leia said. Dough throws his pee covered pants into the washer before he leaves the wash room and made his way to his wife office. He stands in front of her office for a few seconds, listening to the sounds that was coming out of the room. He heard her moaning and groaning and calling out some guy name Anakin name. Out of anger Dough opens the door and nearly fainted at the sight of what he saw. Ahsoka was on top of another man, naked, grinding and bounces on his cock while moaning in pleasure, saying things he had never heard her saw in the seven years they have been together. The human male under her saw Dough, he raises his hand then the door closes in front of Dough._

( **Anakin and Ahsoka** )

" _I think your husband saw us snips." Anakin tells the togruta that was on top of him, using his member to pleasure the hot boiling urge to fuck inside of her._

" _Don't care…I don't care…I love you…" She moaned as she leans down and kisses him. Anakin kisses her back. It was a long hot kiss mostly infused with teeth and tongue. When they separated a thin line of saliva hanged from their lips. Anakin smiles before saying:_

" _I missed you…be mine." Anakin said._

" _I will…I will! I want to be with you forever." She says. "I am going to divorce Dough and marry you!"_

" _Perfect." Anakin said before kissing his soon to be wife, while thinking of way to make Dough disappear…_

 _ **Kikkie: ITS OVER, THE LAST CHAPTER! IT IS DONE AND OVER! So many of you thought I was going to give them a bad ending, and to be honest I was originally going to have Anakin kill Ahsoka, but I thought that would be a shitty ending so I hope you all liked it! Thank you all for the many review and following and adding this story to communities. Thank you so much, and for those who are fans of The kind princess and the dark prince, do not worry I have not forgot about that story I will be getting back to it very soon. Again, thank you all for reading!**_


End file.
